Twisted Fate
by cactuspd
Summary: Fate brought them together. Life's realities tore them apart. Now he must kill the only person who has ever touched his heart. Ichiruki AU!
1. memories 1

DISCLAIMER: Don't own bleach

**DISCLAIMER:** **Don't own bleach. K.T still does though.**

(A/N) something random that came out of my thoughts. Just needed to write it down. Still haven't thought of a good title, this one used now is just a working title. Too sleepy to think.

Same with the summary. Promise to edit this soon.

For now, read and review and enjoy!

**A/N**

**Well, finally, I had the urge to edit this story. I do believe it's been long overdue, sorry for taking too long. Anyway, I hope you like this new edited version. Maybe it'll make more people read my story.**

**Somebody reviewed this first chapter before and told me that maybe I was moving on too fast with the story, and now, as I read it again, I kinda understood what she means. It would seem like that if you did read the original one that I have written. Now I do hope that after reading this edited version, I would appease my readers and your questions would be put to rest.**

**Chapter 1**

_He stared brooding into his glass half filled with scotch. The rich brown colored liquid twirling slightly, it's color reflecting his eyes. His brain felt laden, inebriated . His body felt numb. Yet the ache his heart continued to throb. His hand unconsciously crept to his chest, willing the ache to leave his already withered heart. But he knew, it wouldn't work. The pain never left him. It never has, and he believes it never will._

_He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. His mind, which was already drowning in alcohol, was still asking the same questions, thinking the same doubts, puzzling over the situation at hand._

_Time and again, since receiving his last orders, he had asked himself what the hell is his problem. He wasn't some newbie. Hell, he has never been the typical amateur or sprite. He never had any problems doing his work. He knew he was one of the best. He had never asked if the order was worth following through. It always was. Just like this one is. Yet doubts have been crawling in his mind. The sneaky worries and fears has been laying siege to his already battered brain._

_He finished the drink at hand and refilled his glass. Orders were orders. He needed to do it. His hand shook at the thought of what he had to do, his muscles quivering, his body shivering. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. Somehow, the same paralyzing fear he felt the first time he heard his orders were still there, stronger, gripping him every time he would think of what he was supposed to do._

_He didn't know if he could do it. _

_For someone who prided himself on having the guts to follow through on any assignment, of being at the top of his game, the terror and horror of what he is supposed to do, is debilitating him, rendering him useless._

"_Fuck!" he said loudly as he slammed his glass down with a thud. Why? Why? his brain still keeps on asking. Why does it have to be her? _

_For three fucking years he has tried to forget her. He had severed all his connections with her. He knew he could not keep her. Not with his line of work. Her personality would never have understood his work. No, she never would have understood. He could still see the shock, confusion and accusations in her beautiful eyes when he brought down the final blow that ended the life of the man he has been ordered to kill._

_He shook the image off, as his heart contracted painfully at the image his brain conjured up. He finished his drink in one gulp, trying unsuccessfully to drown his brain and heart in alcohol. He took out the whole bottle only to find it empty. Irked further he threw the bottle to the wall across and watched it shatter into a million pieces. He stood up from his desk unsteadily, his knees wobbling with each step he took. The dark abyss was pulling him, he tried to fight it but it was just too strong. The comforting lull of the dark shadows enveloped him. The darkness filled him as he slumped down on the carpeted floor._

_His thoughts drifting back to the only period in his life that made sense. The time when she came into his world_.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

He looked around the small cottage. The living room which bores a couch, a television set, a DVD player and a mini component was at his left just by the door and the front windows, occupying one third of the first floor. The small fireplace on the left wall of the house. Further down was the round dining table small enough to accommodate only three people as further evidenced by the three chairs circling it. Behind the table was the small hot and cold water dispenser. Then there was the kitchen, perpendicular to the table, with only a middle isle bar separating it from the dining room. The kitchen was up to date, housing an electrical stove and oven, coffee maker, toaster, microwave and refrigerator.

He opened the cabinets lining the wall and he found it stocked with food and necessities. He could bet the ref is also the same. At least they don't plan to starve him to death here. Maybe just to bore him to death.

There was also a door in the kitchen. He would also bet that's the door that leads to the laundry and garden area.

On the other side of the living room stood a spiral staircase leading to the what was supposed to be the attic but was actually the main and only room in the house. The bathroom was just in the right side. In the middle of the room was a queen-size bed, a desk and chair was situated near one of the windows. And a cabinet on the opposite wall.

He went up to the other window to find it was actually a door that lead to a balcony looking over the forest and the hills.

This is just pure hell he thought. If only Yamamoto-sama had believed in his gut instincts in the first place then he wouldn't be here in god knows where surrounded by the quiet and definitely boring nature. They never should have accepted Grimmjow in the first place. And if only he was not the one assigned to train him, then this would not have happened. He knew he was not to be trusted the first time they met face to face. Usually when joining one won't be able to see any of the members. This rule was established the same time the group was formed. For protection of the members. Their faces are never to be tied up with a name. And only after you have passed the initiation will you be able to see a face of a member. The face of the one assigned to train you.

He didn't actually want to do it. He was there during the initiation and screening and he already said that he doesn't trust Grimmjow. Yet no one heeded him. Even Renji, his old partner told him he was being paranoid. They all wanted Grimmjow after seeing how strong, talented and capable he was. But not him. He wasn't impressed at all.

But orders were orders. Who was he to defy the commander general? And in the end that bastard got a good look at his face and was even able to track him down to his unit and get a picture of him. He knew Yamamoto was right. He knew that he'd be a sitting duck by staying in his house and within the city. So he had to flee, hide until they were able to capture the teal haired asshole. The organization would not let one of their best assassins to be killed that easily.

His hand formed into a fist, thinking about Grimmjow always sends his anger sky high. He knew that if he ever sees Grimmjow again, he swears he'll kill him with his own two hands.

"aaggggghhhhhh"

He heard the sound. His keen senses already heightening, his eyes straining to see where the sound came from. He held the tilt of his sword thinking that somehow the enemy has gotten hold of him. He scanned the area below, already ready to defend himself from the yet unseen enemy when he saw her. She was hanging by one hand on the branch of one of the tallest trees in the valley bellow. Spurring in action, even before thinking, he jumped down from the balcony. She's gonna fall, he thought, she's gonna fall. He ran as fast as he could.

She tried to grip the branch harder. She could feel the shards of the branch digging into her palm. The sharp pain was shooting down her already tired arm, making it more difficult to hold on.

She was already berating herself for her foolishness. If only she didn't act too rashly. If only she didn't let the paranoia take over her senses, then she would still be on the lumpy but still much preferable bed in the inn, where her major problem was hiding from her brother's cronies. If only she was sensible enough to check first and not wander inside the woods head on, when she didn't even know the area.

Another sharp pain shot through her arm and she almost let go. She could feel her palm getting wet. Whether it was from perspiration or from bleeding, she wasn't sure. She looked down and shuddered when she realized just how high the branch she was dangling at. She tried harder to pull herself up. But her tired and bruised hand was starting to feel numb.

Kami sama, she silently prayed. Help me, oh somebody please help me.

She felt her hand slipping, she tried to hold on tighter, bet she couldn't even feel her fingers anymore. With another horrified shout, she fell to the ground her right shoulder touching the grass filled soil first. She thought she heard a loud crack and pop, but she couldn't be sure. The pain was overwhelming. She tried to stay awake, to keep her eyes open. As she tried to fight over the shroud of darkness that was calling her she, thought she saw something coming towards her, there was something, no, someone running towards her. And as she blacked out from the pain, her thoughts was on the something that she saw, something orange.

He saw her fall. He tried to reach her in time but he was too late. She was already unconscious as he reached her side. He quickly examined her to see if she's still alive. She's still breathing he thought reassured. But her right shoulder was starting to swell up. There was also some bleeding in her left hand from the numerous cuts and abrasion on her left palm.

He knew he should most probably just call someone else to help her. No one, absolutely no one should see him. But he can't just leave her lying unconscious on the ground right? Not with dusk falling upon them and the temperature dropping with the setting of the sun. Left with no other option, or at least he believed as his only option, he carried her down to his secluded cottage. She needs to have her injuries tended first he thought.

He laid her gently in the middle of the bed. She looked so small and frail in the middle of the huge bed. And so pale. He increased the temperature setting of his heater and took out is first aid kit and started to work on her. He bandaged her left hand, taking care to clean each cut for any remnants of wood splinters. He had carefully examined her shoulder noting that it was just dislocated but fortunately nothing was broken. He just manually reducted it then set it in a sling, thanking Kami that he was observant enough when his father treated other children in the clinic before.

That should do it he thought. Now he just have to make her take the pain medicines. He slowly lifted her head and rested it on his chest, her back supported by his chest, so her head would be elevated. His hands were holding two pills and a glass of water in the other.

"Here, drink this" he said gently shaking her while putting the pills in her mouth and gently tipped the glass I her mouth

.

She stirred and was able to swallow the medicines but she never opened her eyes. He rested her once again on the bed and took a good look at her.

Her hair was short. Just barely touching her shoulders. A wayward strand was dangling on the middle of her forehead. She just have the longest lashes ever, he thought, mesmerized by the way her lashes curl up from the tip of her eyes nesting gently her face, like crescents. Her skin was like ivory smooth and clear.

She didn't look like a beggar. Her clothes were made from fine and expensive cloth. Her light blue shirt, though simple enough, didn't look like it was bought from a department store, but from a trendy boutique. Even the white shorts she was wearing hinted style and classiness. Nothing that a normal, ordinary working class person could sure afford.

He slowly got up from the bed careful not to disturb her. He headed straight for the shower. He needed a warm shower to refresh him. It has been a long and tiring day, with so many things happening.

He still had many questions for her, whoever she is. She could even be a spy. But he had checked her, there wasn't anything on her that would pin her as one. And even if she wanted to harm him, there wasn't much she could do at the moment. He let the warm water tend to his tense muscles, and cascade down his back, his mind still on the unconscious girl sleeping on his bed. There were so many things he needed to ask her, but all those could wait. For now they both needed to rest.

Bone tired and weary, he thought about sleeping downstairs but he was hesitant to leave the girl alone. He knew she would need round the clock ministrations of anti pain meds. Well it can't be helped, he told himself as he lied down beside her on the huge bed, careful not to touch or crowd her.

And as he took one last look at the girl, he thought what could her eyes look like.

He! Whatever. Now what to do when she wakes up, he thought as he turned to his side, his back facing her. Allowing sleep to steal his senses.

(A/N)

Reviews are welcome my friends.

Promise to edit this one and have a real title and summary next time.

**A/N**

**Well, what do you guys think? I have decided not to alter or change the title anymore. It is somehow apt for the story. I do hope you guys would like this edited version better than the first one.**

**Anyway, I have decided to post a newer, better edited version of each chapter per week. I don't want to take the whole story out, so I would be redoing each chapter one by one and replacing each chap every week. I hope you guys won't be confused. There really isn't any changes in the main story line, so its basically the same story, just written much better than the first posted chapters.**

**And please review. Your reviews help a lot when it comes to making me do a better job of writing for you guys.**


	2. memories 2

Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: K.T. still owns bleach**

**Chapter 2**

**Memories part 2**

--

She willed herself to wake up. She wanted to open her eyes, but her body seems to have a mind of their own. Everything feels fuzzy. Her own world is fuzzy and hazy. Something was not right. She was aching all over. The throbbing pain in her shoulder was the only indicator that she was indeed awake and not dreaming. And she couldn't seem to move. Her body just won't obey her minds command. It's as if something was holding her still. Something is definitely not right.

She started to squirm in earnest. Her breaths were erratic, her heart hammering in her chest. She couldn't grasp what exactly was wrong with her. And the pain was terrible. It feels as if her arm was being pulled and burned at the same time. She wanted to wake up.

Taking a deep breath, she ordered herself to relax. Everything would be fine, she told herself. Gathering up all of her will power, she willed herself to awaken. Slowly opening her eyes she tried to focus on her surroundings. The room was kept in dark. The heavy curtains were pulled over the windows, blocking off any light that may come from outside. She couldn't even tell what time it was. She let her eyes roam around. There was a cabinet at one side, and a door on the other. This is definitely not her room. And definitely not the room in the inn that she had rented. Her heart thumped in her chest, believing the worst. For a moment she thought that maybe her brother's cronies have gotten hold of her. All that trouble for nothing. So much for running away huh?

She knew her brother would find her sooner or later. But she had anticipated it to be the latter than the former. Closing her eyes she recounted past 48 hours that has brought her in this predicament.

-

-

-

_It had been raining that day. Big dark clouds gathered in the sky, blocking any ray of sunshine. It gave of a feeling of gloom. Everybody was hunch up in their thick jackets, hurriedly walking to get home. She somehow felt that something bad was going to happen, as if the bad weather was an omen of sorts. But she ignored the feeling. She went on and maneuvered her mini into the small sub urban part of town where the notably rich and affluent people reside._

_She didn't think that she'd be spending the day back in her old home. True she and her brother has never seen eye to eye. But he is still her brother and she does love him as such. And knowing him, he definitely would not remember his own birthday._

_She parked her car in the driveway. Took a look of the forbidding mansion that she used to call home, before she found out the truth. It's been years since she last set foot in this house. And now she's back for a visit. Taking a deep breath she got out of her car, her other hand holding her gift. She took out her spare keys and opened the door. It's quite strange seeing that no one was up and about. The place was usually busy with servant's activities._

_She went straight to the place where she knew her brother would be, his study. Nearing it she saw that the door was slightly ajar. That was strange. She knew her brother was very meticulous about such things. _

_The nagging sense of foreboding was there was again, still she pushed it aside and stepped closer. Before she could take a peek, she heard voices…_

"_told you it would be easy to infiltrate them" one of then said. He sounded brash and bragging. There was a grate in his voice that made her flinch. "so now for my price" the voice continued on. "I want her."_

_Still her brother did not respond. Who was the 'her' the ugly grating voice was referring to anyway? She decided to take a peek and saw her brother sitting behind the desk his hands clasped together his face stoic of any emotion, his eyes glinting dangerously over the younger man in front of him. The younger guy with light blue hair was smiling maniacally at his brother. Just seeing him brought chills down her spine. While his brothers right hand man, Ulquiorra was standing in the corner of the room, observing and waiting patiently._

"_We made a deal Byakuya, I have fulfilled my part now it's your turn to give me anything that I wanted. And I say I want your sister."_

_She gasped, her gift dropping from her hands…_

"_Who's there?" Bayakuya's voice rang out._

_Trembling from anger and disbelief she stepped directly in his line of view._

"_Rukia!" Byakuya said surprised._

"_Well, seems like my price is here." He started to get up when he felt Ulquiorra's restraining hand on his shoulder. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Grimmjaw." He said_

_Byakuya went directly to her sister._

"_Don't you dare come near me! How could you nii-sama?!" she spat at him_

"_Rukia it's not wha …" but she never let him finish. She started running out of the house, tears streaming down her face._

--

"nii-sama" she softly said, sighing, tears running downs her cheeks. For a while she just cried there quietly, until sleep claimed her once again.

Ichigo was quite taken with her reactions. He had been watching her face closely the whole time. He was awake when she woke up. He saw her face register surprise, shock then sadness. Too bad he still couldn't see her eyes. He was quite afraid to move in fear that he might disturb her. So he just stared at her the whole time.

The whole time that she was crying, though no actual sound came out for her, he felt a tug, as if something or someone was wringing his heart. She was the only woman alive that could cry as quietly as that. He usually hated crying women. It does hurt his ears. But this girls tears were enough to make him want to kill whoever did that to her. He wanted to make her tears stop.

Who are you his mind asked the sleeping girl beside him. He knew he had to get up and fix them something to eat. It was already nearing noon. But he felt so cozy with her in the same bed. And his arm that was draped on her waist did not want to move at all. Damn, what is she doing to me he asked himself.

When she woke up again she tried to focus where she really was. There were still those aches and pains all over her body but it was her shoulder that was really throbbing. She tried to touch it only to find her left hand fully bandaged. Looking further she also saw her right arm was in a sling. No wonder I couldn't move earlier. She tried to move up by using her elbows as leverage but she almost cried in pain from just merely moving. Then she suddenly noticed the arm draped on her waist. Too stunned to speak she slowly traveled her eyes up to the shoulder then to the face who owns the arm.

"Well hello there. Glad to see you join the land of the living" Ichigo said casually while moving from his prone position to side lying his head supported by his right arm, all the while he's still not removing his other arm around her waist. He liked it there.

He saw her eyes widen into big orbs. So her eyes were not brown or black as he thought it was. It was somewhere between blue and violet. Beautiful he thought.

Then she screamed

He clamped his hand on her mouth to stop the awful sound. "Shut up bitch!" he said angrily.

She tried to twist free but every movement sent pain shooting down her injured shoulder.

"If I remove my hand on your mouth will you please not shout again? It's breaking my sensitive ear drums and I do kinda need them undamaged you know." He asked.

She nodded. Slowly he released his hand. She was trembling, from pain or fear he wasn't sure. But her eyes were still defying him. He knew she was in pain, but she wouldn't let him see it. Amazing he thought.

"Who are you? Did nii-sama send you to track me down and bring me back?" she asked with traces of anger in her voice.

Who the hell is her brother anyway? Just earlier she was calling out to him and now he was sure there was anger in her voice at the thought of her brother.

He looked really intrigued now. His amber eyes seemed confused and intrigued. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe he wasn't one of her brother's henchmen.

He was about to lie and tell her yes in hopes that he would learn more from her that way. He don't know why but he opted not to.

"No I'm not one of your brothers' men whoever he may be." He said still staring directly in her eyes. She really does have beautiful eyes he thought again. He saw her bite her lower lip. Beads of sweat were forming in her forehead. Oh shit! He forgot to give her pain killers earlier.

He quickly moved out of the bed and reached for a bottle of medicine in the nightstand and poured her a glass of water.

"Here, drink this." He said trying to put the pills in her mouth. She kept her mouth closed eyeing him and the pills suspiciously.

"It's just pain killers you know. Or would you rather be in pain for the rest of the day?"

She was about to answer back when he shoved the pills in her mouth the moment she opened it and forced the water in her throat.

"B-ba-ba-bastard!" she sputtered in between fits of coughing

"Hey, that is not the way you should talk to your savior you know. In fact you should be thanking me and kissing my hand."

"What the…"

"No? W ell, I can think of a much better way of thanking me you know." He whispered suggestively in her ear. His body leaning down near hers. He had the pleasure of seeing her face flame up.

"Owwww…" he said rubbing his nose the one she just slammed her head in.

"You are so perverted. What makes you think I would want you anyway? I do have taste in men you know!"

He suddenly laughed out. "Don't worry midget, so do I"

He suddenly turned and headed to the stairs still chuckling.

"Wait!" She said. "Who are you?"

He stopped, thinking just what to tell her. How much of the truth he should tell her. Looking back at her, he decided to tell her a small part of the truth.

"My name's Ichigo." He said quietly, then retreated down the stairs. He can't seem to lie to her. Shaking his head, he started for the kitchen. It was way past noon and neither he or she had eaten anything since last night.

Ichigo huh? Well, at least he doesn't seem like a bad guy. He took care of her wounds. And he said that he wasn't one of nii-sama's men. And truth be told, she believed him when he said that. She does know that she mustn't, but she does. Just a bit perverted though. But he does have a good laugh. The way his eyes crinkled. She liked the sound of his laugh.

The smell of food cooking made her mouth water. Come to think of it she hadn't eaten since that night. She does hope her brother won't be able to track her back here.

Ichigo put the food in a tray and carried it up to the bedroom. He knew she would be hungry.

Rukia eyed the food hungrily. Man! She was really hungry. She tried to hold the spoon, but her bandaged hand prevented her from doing so. And she couldn't really use her right arm coz it still hurt every time she moves it. She tried every angle and every trick she knew but she still couldn't hold the spoon. She was starting to get really pissed when she felt the bed shift and found Ichigo sitting beside her taking the spoon and started to feed her.

"Don't argue"

After feeding her he took out his first aid kit again and started to undress her right hand.

"I'm just going to clean it then replace the bandage."

"Could you um… well… leave my fingers free so that I could you know at least eat."

"Yeah, we'll see" he said without looking up.

He was kinda cute Rukia thought. Well except for the hair. The color does suit him though. Fiery like him.

"What?" He asked without even looking up. He could feel her staring.

She could feel heat rising up her face. How the hell did he know that I was staring at him?

"I was just wondering if… well… if your, um… your hair is dyed or not." She stammered.

"Here you go" Giving back her hand and totally ignoring her question.

Her palm and wrists were still bandaged but he left out her fingers. "Thank you. My name is Rukia." She offered.

"The bathroom's in through that door. There are towels in the second to the last drawer. I'm going out." He said then he left. Her stare though he didn't see was quite unnerving him. Have to get out he thought.

"Baka! Just who does he think he is? Here I am being nice and finally thanking him and what does this baka do? How dare he ignore me?" she said as she stood up and took the towels and went straight to the bathroom.

"Damn!" She can't remove her shirt! How the hell am I supposed to clean myself if I can't remove this damn shirt? I'm wearing this shirt for 2 days now. I have to bathe.

"Hey, you ok in there? Ichigo asked. She has been inside the bathroom cursing out loud for more than 30 minutes.

"Leave me alone! Go away!" "Can't you just let a girl bathe in peace?"

"Fine!" he took two steps…

"Wait!" the bathroom door opened slightly, her head peeking through the opening.

He could see her flushed face. "Could you, um, help me?"

"Eh!?" He could not believe his own ears! Is she implying what I think she is implying? He smiled. He can't help it if girls find him attractive. She is really straightforward though. His smile turning into a big grin.

A bar of soap landed heavily on his head. "Ouch!"

"Not like that you pervert! I just need your help in getting this shirt off. I…can't… you see… the sling… dirty…want to bathe…it hurts…. " Man! This is really embarrassing.

Oh, so that was it. For a moment there I really thought…. Why am I happy and a bit disappointed though? He just grabbed the hem of her shirt and was about to pull it up..

"Wait! Close your eyes."

"How the hell do you suppose I can get that shirt off you without looking at what I'm doing? Look, I'm not going to do anything you wouldn't like. And phuuleeez, you are definitely not my type. Believe me, heck that body of yours wouldn't be able to temp even the horniest guy alive. An…Ouch!"

Rukia has just kicked his shin. "Fine just be quick with it" she said. As she felt the shirt being lifted from her abdomen she closed her eyes. This is really so embarrassing she thought.

She did not see Ichigo's eyes go round at the sight of her bra clad chest. Nor did she see the drool that was dripping from the sides of his mouth as he lifted the shirt first from her unaffected arm then her head then carefully off the arm in the sling. Nor did she see the beads of perspiration forming in his brows from trying very, very hard to concentrate on the task at hand.

Fuck! Why the hell am I trembling?

Before she could open her eyes she felt the towel being draped on her body.

"Thank you" she said, finally looking at him. Then in one swift motion he also unclasped her bra, pushed her inside the bathroom and closed the door firmly.

Kami, help me he pleaded in his mind. I need a cold shower. Shit! The bathroom's taken. A walk, I need a walk!

Ichigo was still out when Rukia finished her shower. She rummaged through his drawers. These will do I think, holding a boxer short and large polo and started to dress her self. She realized that buttoning up a shirt is quite a task with just one hand. She was tired. Oh well, she thought, I guess this would do. She climbed on the bed eyes closing out of her own volition. The pain killers must be taking effect now. Wonder where is my orange haired savior is? It was the last thought in her mind before drifting off to sleep.

A/N

yay! Made some grammar checks.

If I happen to left out a few, well, sowwweee, it's late and I'm sleepy so, just holler if there's some left.

Tell me what you think.

Reviews please!


	3. memories 3

Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **BLEACH IS STILL A PROPERTY OF K.T.

COZ IF IT WERE MINE THOSE #& FILLERS WOULD NOT

HAVE MADE ITS WAY IN NATIONAL TV!

**Memories 3**

"Gulp!" He swallowed audibly. Damn, his clothes ever looked that good on him. He stood there, by the bed, frozen. She was a sight to behold.

His black silk pajama top hung sexily on every curve and crevice of her body. The mismatched and half unbuttoned pj was half exposing her chest. He could see the crevice in between her breasts. And a little bit more as the gap opens a bit wider with every inspiration.

His boxers which were a bit too big for her were now scrunched up exposing shapely thighs.

He could feel his body reacting to the sight of her. Damn! All that physical activity for nothing! Really do need a cold, really cold shower.

Cold water raining down his back, head bent down, he thought about his unexpected guest. She's just a girl he told himself. Heck, she could even be a spy. Why is she arousing feelings in me and stirring my body to flames with the mere sight of her?

You really need an answer to that?

Maybe Renji is right. It's been too long since I last got laid.

Maybe… Maybe not…

I should have just accepted what Inoue was offering.

But you don't want Inoue. You want _her._

But I don't even know her for goodness sake!

Then get to know her! She's here, she has nowhere else to go. You have every opportunity to satisfy your cravings for her delectable body.

I can't just do that.

Why not?

She's…she's…I don't know. She's feisty and brave. I don't know any women who'd have reacted to me the same way. Hell, she was the only woman who did not cower to me! But she's also fragile and delicate. Behind that tough exterior she is also vulnerable enough to be hurt greatly. And I now she's hurt. She's hiding it well but I know she is. From what and from whom I don't know.

My…my…quite an insight on somebody you 'barely' know. Are you telling me you like her more than just physically?

How the fuck can I want something that I don't know?

I don't know Ichigo. You tell me.

I don't like her! Maybe I want her body but I don't like her.

Then just go ahead and take it. For a skilled and experienced hitman….

Shut up!

Oh man, he must really be losing it! He is now having conversations with himself. Damn it all! This seclusion and hiding is driving him insane! Add to a fact that there's a scantily clad woman in his bed doesn't make it easier.

He could feel the effects of the cold shower on his body. He could feel his muscles relaxing. He looked up and let the shower hit him on the face.

Then the bathroom door opened. And the object of his thoughts came in, rubbing one eye, another eye half closed, his silk pj top in disarray, one side hanging down her shoulder exposing her creamy shoulders , the front opening up earning him a glimpse of the tops of her luscious breast.

No words came out of his mouth he just stood there mouth open gawking. His relaxed body now fully aroused.

Rukia can't believe what she's seeing. Ichigo, in all his naked glory. He was standing on the bathtub under the shower. Rivulets of water cascading down his gorgeous body. She could see his broad shoulders, down to his well toned abs, his tapered waist, muscular thighs and…and…his…um…'it' standing tall and proud. Every part of his body was perfectly all male goodness.

Both were speechless and stunned. No one moved. Both eyes going over, and over and over each others bodies. Then their eyes meet. She was beet red in her mortification. He was pale from discomfort. She made a 180, went out quietly and gently closed the door. Her knees gave out and she slumped on the floor, fanning herself with her unaffected hand. Oh my god…oh my god…oh my god….oh my god…

It took him another hour to finally get his raging body back to normal.

When he got out of the shower he saw a blanket and a pillow laid down on the floor. While she was snuggled comfortably in the bed, completely covered by a blanket.

"What the???"

"You are sleeping in the floor."

"Why should I?"

"Cause you're a pervert and I don't want you anywhere near me, specially in bed!"

"Who are you calling a pervert you ungrateful bitch?! And may I remind you that is my bed, so I should be the one to use it!"

"You, I'm aptly calling you a pervert, an exhibitionist! And I don't care whose bed this is, you are still sleeping on the floor."

A vein was now dangerously ticking in his temples.

"Baka!" She said further. "Who in their right mind would leave the door unlocked in the bathroom while taking a shower? And who in their right mind would not even use a shower curtain while bathing?"

"That was just a mistake! Look, I thought you were asleep! How the hell should I know that you don't know how to knock!"

"Don't you dare blame this all on me!" She was now standing and glaring at Ichigo.

"I was the one at the disadvantage here!"

"Disadvantage? You were practically ogling my body and you tell me you are the one inconvenienced? All along it was you who had the advantage over me! You get to see and ogle at my body while I get nothing in return! The way I see it you were the one who took advantage of me!" He closed the gap between them and stood in front of her, his arms crossing in his chest.

At the mention of his body, Rukia colored up again and her eyes traveled down the length of his body.

"Liked what you saw eh? Well all you have to say is please and I'd gladly oblige you" he took another step towards her and she unconsciously stepped back. His hand going to the sash of his bathrobe, pulling it and slowly loosening it.

She swallowed audibly. She can't seem to get her mind working and she can't seem to take her eyes off his sash.

Every step he took towards her she stepped back and ultimately tripped onto the bed. Still she can't seem to form any coherent words.

"I'm a very nice guy after all. All you have to do is ask nicely." He was really enjoying this. Her face was very expressive. It was all there, shock, surprise, confusion, uncertainty, bewilderment, fear, and want. So, she's also attracted to him eh?!

He stopped. Yawned, took off his robe and lied down on his side of the bed.

"Goodnight Rukia. Sweet dreams" Tomorrow he promised himself. Oh he is going to have so much fun tomorrow. He has already made up his mind. It will be fun wooing her. Finding out that she also likes him kinda evens out the odds. Sooner or later he's going to have her. And it will be worth the wait.

Dammit! He's once again fully aroused! He shifted uncomfortably in bed. Trying very, very hard to even out his breathing.

She has not moved from her half sprawled position in the bed. But he could clearly her each heavy breath she takes.

What has happened? She felt hot, feels hot. She felt exhilarated and scared at the same time. Every nerve and fiber of her being was alive. And it cried out for him. For a moment there she seems to have lost control of her brain, eyes and voice! In short she has lost control of her body! What is this I'm feeling she asked herself. She was part relieved and part…disappointed.

Good Gawd! What is wrong with her! She's disappointed! Disappointed that nothing happened? Disappointed that he stopped?

This can't be happening. Not with him. I don't like him! How can I like someone I just met today? I barely, no make that I don't know him at all! He could be a murderer for all I know!

But her heart tells her something else.

If he's such a bad guy would he take care of a total stranger like he did with you? Would he even bother?

She is so confused right now. Never had she felt like she did earlier with him. Not with anyone. Not even with Kaien.

Kaien! Not even once during all that time had she thought of her boyfriend. What kind of girl is she that at the sight of another guy she completely forgets her own loving boyfriend? Forget the fact that the said guy was so hot that she drools every time she remembers his perfect body. Still she has a boyfriend. A very loving and caring boyfriend. A boyfriend that she loves dearly.

Do you really?

Of course I do!

Then why do you keep postponing answering his marriage proposal?

It's just not the right time.

Why haven't you consummated that love you keep on saying?

Because we want to wait.

You sure as hell can't seem to wait for _him_.

I…I…was just caught unawares. That's it, it was just shock. I was just shocked earlier.

You? Kuchiki Rukia, who deals with everyday emergencies in you line of work, who also knows how to fight with swords and martial arts tell me you're shocked? You act fast in those cases. Like in the library with your brother days ago. You know how to move and think at the same time.

This is different.

Oh? How?

Shut up she told her conscience. She closed her eyes and took three deep breaths. Once she felt her strength regaining she went to her side of bed and lied down.

She has to get back to Kaien. He must be worried now. But most importantly she must get away from him. She can run, but she definitely cannot use her car, not with her arm in a sling. And she can't just ask anybody for help. She's pretty sure her brother now has his whole army looking for her. Between that blue haired guy with a grating voice and Ichigo, she knew she would rather be with Ichigo.

But isn't that like the old saying 'out of the frying pan and in to the fire'?

I'll think of something. And her eyes slowly closed.

Ichigo was awake the whole time. He was waiting for her to get to sleep. Closely listening to her even breaths. Quite sure now that she is asleep, he gently pulled her body to him. Her head resting on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her waist, his chin on top of her head. He back fitting snugly on the curve of his chest.

Hmmm…she felt so good. It felt so right and natural for her to be in his arms.

He knows he's attracted to her. Very, very much attracted to her. He doesn't know why and he doesn't know how. But he is.

Well tomorrow is a new day. He plans to take his time. To woo her. Because he knew, that in the end, he'll have her, all of her. Waiting would just add more fun to the whole process.

Tomorrow…

**A/N**

**Owww…my arm and my head hurts. Made this chap in one seating in the middle of the night till the wee hours of the morning.**

**Hope you like this chap.**

**I just wanted to leave a new chap before I take a month long hiatus or even longer from writing.**

**Have to study for a very important exam : **

**Hope you like this latest chap. Don't worry it's definitely not the last.**

**Got so many thought and scenarios for this fic, I won't be able to stop with just this, not when the fun is already starting.**

**Pls pray for me in my upcoming exam.**

**Reviews still very much appreciated**

**_shumalumalum... _**thanks so much for the review. try to give you more "chigo mucho" (really like your term!) tried to reply to your comment but i cant find the link. hope you get tto read this part again. if not, well i'll still acknowledge you in the next chap.


	4. memories : no specifics

**Disclaimer: KT still owns bleach**

**[A/N So sorry for the late update! Things have been getting hectic and all.**

**To those who reviewed, thank you so much! **

Chapter 4

She snuggled deeper into the warmth. It feels so good, comforting, secure. Twin bonds held her tighter. She snuck deeper. She felt her unslinged hand touch something solid. And warm. Her cheek brushed with something velvety and also warm. Are pillows supposed to feel so solid? Her unconscious brain asked. Her hand moved a bit lower, her fuzzy brain trying to assimilate which was it that she was touching. Smooth, warm…then her hand felt something …a pebble? She brushed her hand again, it was a pebble. She pinched…but it was soft, no hard, definitely not a pebble. Something in the back of her mind was trying to tell her something. It's telling her to wake up. But I don't want to, she oppesed, it feels so good in here. While her hand kept on moving.

Kami! her hand is doing things to his body. He was already breathing through his mouth in an attempt to control his raging hormones . Her lazy ministrations have woken his sleeping body. Every nerve ending was stretched taut and alert. Oh yeah, his body was _alert_ and _awake_, that much he was sure. The way she pinched his nipple was surely his own undoing. Damn! She isn't even awake and yet a simple touch could send his body into full raging lust.

His hold on her tightened. Bringing every part of her body in contact with his.

She opened her eyes and met flesh. At first she could not identify what it was. She saw what her fingers were touching. Felt something poking at her thighs. She run her hands through his chest, again, just to be sure.

Oh Kami! She blinked thrice. She was hyperventilating now. Afraid to look up in fear that she might see and confirm everything that her mind and body is telling her.

He felt her eyes open. Who would have thought that feeling her eyelashes sweep up and down in his chest was so stimulating? He felt her breath catch and speed up. Slowly she pushed her self off his chest but it just brought their lower bodies closer together. He wanted to grind his hips. To tell her what he wants through his body. But he contented himself with running his hand up and down her back. Easy…easy man. He told himself.

She slowly looked up already knowing who she'll see. Her mind already forming plans to get herself out of the situation. But she wasn't ready for what she saw in his eyes. She was expecting mockery, satisfaction that he got her in this position. And even anger so that she would fear him so he could have his way with her. But that wasn't what she saw. Their eyes locked. And there she saw want, lust, need. And yet there was also control, well fringes of it. And the unspoken question. He was totally leaving the decision in her hands. She couldn't think anymore, not when his lips are just a few inches away from hers and his hands kneading her back, her body pressed intimately with his. All she knows is that it damn feels so good and that she wants more.

He felt her relax and it was all the encouragement he needs. He kissed her, kissed her hard. Never in his life had he felt a need like this. A need to touch, taste, claim.

Never in her life have she felt more alive. A jolt has run throughout her entire body the moment he claimed her lips for the kiss. And it wasn't enough. She kneaded her hand in his hair, while he scooped up her nape in his, both trying to deepen the kiss.

"I…can't…please…" a mere whisper. His hand stilled. She could feel him struggling for control.

He can't believe what she just said. Not when it's just getting on the good part. His body was crying out for her. For him to continue on the pleasurable activity. He looked at her. Her eyes were shut but he could also sense her fighting for control. He has never taken a girl against their wishes. And he'd be damned if would start now. Not with a girl that he was sure is as attracted to him as he was to her. Maybe it was just a tad too early to get lucky. He sighed. Kissed her forehead and stood up and went straight for the bathroom. A cold shower to start his day. Damn!

She could not believe how easily she had succumbed to him. She slipped inside the blanket further. Trying to recapture the warmth. There was a different ache in her body. And she knows what it is. It's just that she's not yet ready to assuage that need yet. Kami! The things he makes her feel. Why? Why do I feel this way with him? Why can he so easily manipulate and arouse me like no other man could? I don't even know him! And yet those lips, his sensuous lips, could send her into bliss and those hands, his marvelous hands could bring her ecstasy with just a flick, a touch. Never had she lost control like that. Yet with a look he can make her loose all inhibitions and doubts. Why him? She heard the bathroom door open and sunk deepen in the covers.

"Showers free now. You can clean up then head down. I'll see what I can do about breakfast"

She could hear him going down the spiral stairs.

"And don't make me drag out of that bed! Or we both might end up eating something more than breakfast" he added silkily

The hint of reliving what just happened had Rukia scrambling down and out of the bed. Hearing this, Ichigo smiled and went about the process of fixing their breakfast. With what happened earlier he was supposed to be upset. But he wasn't. Earlier he got a taste of what was yet to come. And he couldn't be happier. It would happen. And when it does, oh she'll be the one to beg. Oh yes, in the end she'll be the one begging for it.

--------------------------------------------------

Breakfast was a silent affair. For the life of her, Rukia couldn't look Ichigo in the face. Her eyes and thoughts which were normally under her control have decided that they would rather focus on his lips. Each time she tries to looks at him, her eyes involuntarily zooms in his lips. And all she could seem to think about is having those lips on hers, again.

Ichigo was enjoying her discomfiture. Just proves that she's as much as affected as I was. Time, I just need more time. Fortunately time was one thing he has right now. He knew she could not get away. Not in the near future that is. Putting both elbows on the table while both hands held his coffee cup, he looked straight at her, silently bidding her to look at him.

She could feel his eyes boring into her skull. Unable to resist his silent command, she slowly lifted her eyes into his. He wasn't mocking her as she initially thought. But there was a challenge issuing out of his eyes. His liquid amber eyes. He held her eyes, and she could not look away.

"You know it's really impolite to stare." Running his hand in his hair, and with a smirk "And please, wipe that drool off you're chin. It's embarrassing."

"Wha…" beet red now, eyes glinting "I was not drooling, you arrogant jerk!" But wiping her chin with the back of her hand anyway.

"Yeah whatever" Acting as though he did not believe her. But at least the heavy air around them has disappeared. Man! She looks beautiful when she's angry.

"Anyway…" he said, his tone serious "what brings you running in this secluded and isolated area? And why were you running away?" Leaning back in his chair, his hands crossed in front, his eyes looking straight into hers.

"I…I…" looking down in her plate, she was thinking if she should or not tell him. Or rather what she should tell him. Thinking that it is better to evade the truth, "I…um…er…got lost. Yes, I got lost, gosh these woods sure is immense enough! And every tree looks the same! You would have thought that each tree is different but…" GULP! She halted and swallowed audibly from what she saw in his eyes and facial expression. His eyes were now steely glints, his brows drawn together and his jaw was set at an angle which conveyed much displeasure. If looks could kill she would have been lying lifeless on the floor at this exact time. She never thought he could look that scary. He could be as scary is my brother.

She's lying. He had sensed it even before she opened her mouth to speak. And her words and her demeanor proved his assumption. Slowly and ever so quietly "Didn't your mom ever tell you that it's bad to lie? I don't like people who lie. Now, I'm going to ask again, why are you here and why were you running away?"

"From what I could remember, it was you who brought me here" Her voice was calm but she turned her head sideways, afraid to look him in the eye. The slight trembling in her chin was the only indicator that revealed fear.

He was speechless. No one absolutely no one has ever tried to do what she has just done. She just defied him. She might afraid, but she was no coward. He could count in his fingers the number of people who could actually openly oppose him his like that. Not when he was looking like that. And that limits the people to his father and the big boss.

Changing tactics "Fine, you don't have to tell me any specifics, but at least tell me if it is safe for me to let you here live here. I don't wanna get into the middle if something in don't even know of." Oh yes, he thought, the guilt complex never really fails. He saw her face crumble into indescision.

How did he know? Does he know my brother? O God, he was right. If her brother finds her, no them, here then she knew he would get involved. "I, I'm sorry. I could… should leave. I mean I'll leave." She pushed herself out of the chair.

"Wait" putting a restraining hand on her arm. "Sit." Pulling her down to sit back. He didn't know that he had her arm in his grip. Wasn;t even conscious of speaking. All he knew is that she can't leave. Not now, not yet. "Just tell me what you can and want to tell me. But no more lies."

Taking a deep breath, she decided to tell him what she can without going into much details. "Fine, but no specifics."

"Ok, no specifics" he amended

"Well, I, lets just say that my life sucks at this time and I needed time to think. Time away from everything."

He could see the sadness clouding her eyes. But he needs to know more. "And your brother, how does he fit into all this?" At the mention of her brother he saw her eyes widen in shock and disbelief.

"You know my brother?'

"No, but the other day you ask if I was one of your brothers men. Your brother must be someone really powerful if he could command men." He was looking directly and closely at her. Gauging her every reaction. There was something about her brother that she was hiding.

"He is mostly the reason why I needed to take some time away. You could say that we had a disagreement. He…he did something that I could not condone and accept. Lets just leave it at that." He knew she was evading his question. But he let it go for now.

"What about you, why are you hiding out here?"

He knew she would ask, and he was ready with an answer. "Let's just say I was temporarily laid off from work. A sort of accident occurred and now I have nothing else to do, so I, well, decided to take a vacation here."

"Oh…so what kind of work do you do?" She could feel it. He was evading her questions as much as she is avoiding his. But there is no harm in trying right?

"What happened to 'no specifics'?" he countered.

[A/N

I know, got a bit draggy in the end, but they needed to have that talk and all. Needed to get it out of the way. Don't send out the killer bunnies yet please!

Anyway, read and review please! 25 reviews doesn't seem too much to ask right? (smiles evily) Review please and it would prompt me to post the next chap earlier! Harhar!

Ichiruki goodness on the next chap!


	5. Memories: Her Green Eyed Monster

**[A/N**

**Hi! **

**SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE.**

**TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED, MANY, MANY THANKS TO ALL OF YOU!**

Chapter 5

Oh Kami! Help me, help me please! Rukia silently pleaded. She was standing in the balcony, head turned upward, eyes closed. It has been a two weeks. Fourteen days since she woke up in his house and met him. And twelve stressful, agonizing days of yearning. Her sense of control was wearing thin. How long? Till how long can she last? Damn Ichigo! He was purposefully baiting her. Making her stay close, flaunting his gorgeous body, looking at her as if he wants to devour her, and then those touches. His hands always seem to wander over to her, to her hands, her shoulders, her arms, her waist, trailing over her back and sides. And those soft fleeting caresses on her nape. Damn! Damn! Damn!

I have to focus, she thought, while exercising her right arm which has come off of the bandages just yesterday morning. Focus on other things. Focus on Kaien. Kaien. A look of guilt flashed on her face. Since that kiss, she has not once thought about him. What kind of girl is she to let another man touch her, and kiss her like that when she already has a boyfriend? Let alone enjoy it and hunger for more.

Somehow the feelings that Kaien elicited from her were far, very far from what Ichigo arouses in her. Kaien and Ichigo. Kaien, dependable, understanding, sweet. He was the stuff girls' dreams about in their boyfriends and fiancées. While Ichigo is…is…brash, demanding, obstinate. Yet I find him irresistible, she thought.

Two weeks, and yet I still don't know anything about him. Other than the things he said to her during breakfast almost two weeks ago. And vice versa. He still doesn't know anything about her. Other than what she told him that same day. Since then, both have successfully tried to forget their pasts. It seemed like an unspoken agreement that neither would ask about each others lives. But both also seemed comfortable with the situation.

The following days after, they fell into a pattern. Breakfast if you want pancakes, is usually done by Ichigo. They take turns doing lunch and dinner. In the mornings, Ichigo usually jogs around and exercises. While Rukia secretly watches. The afternoons were spent either reading or watching the television. And after dinner, Rukia immediately hogs the bathroom and goes straight to bed, careful to put bolster pillows in the middle delineating his and her side. Though for the life of her, she still ends up in his arms every morning.

"Oi!" the voice broke her musings. Looking down towards where the voice originated she saw the object of her thoughts, who is once again, shirtless, carrying an axe. "Come down and help me chop some wood"

I will not, I repeat, I will not succumb. I am a Kuchiki. I do not lose control. She played the same mantra over and over again as she headed out to where her biggest temptation is.

"Why do we need firewood anyway?" Adopting a pissed manner.

Chuckling "Coz weather report says there'll be a sort of snow storm tonight hitting this area. And no I did not just invent that" he added upon seeing disbelief in her face "the reporter announced it as another whim of mother nature"

"And what do you propose I do? Chop the wood for you?"

Setting the bladed part of the axe down while leaning both hands and chin on the handle "Well, you could gush at my gorgeous body as I sweat it out cutting firewood and maybe wipe the sweat off my face and neck, or" he was smiling languidly, enjoying the shocked look that she has. Any minute now, he thought. "You could pick up the chopped pieces of wood and put them in the shed."

The nerve! "No wonder Mother Nature decided to pick this area, you and your inflated sense of ego needs some cooling off! Actually a hale storm would have to be more apt since maybe it could also knock some sense into you!"

"Well, your choice" he bent down and took one big block of wood "your loss" he added, and started to chop it into smaller pieces.

She couldn't help it, she told herself not to look, to keep her eyes on the pieces of wood, yet her vision kept on straying at his broad back. Muscles rippled and moved with every swing. His arm muscles bunch up and contracted with the movement of the axe. It was as is if she was watching an ad in the TV about the perfect male specie.

"Your drooling Rukia chan" he said in a singsong voice. Quickly closing her mouth and turning sideways, she was about to retort back when a slightly wet handkerchief went smacking her in the face.

"Wipe that drool down Rukia"

"For your information I wasn't drooling! I don't need your smelly hanky! Gross!" throwing the said hanky back to him and turning around "I'm going inside, I'll see what I can do about lunch" She never thought that sweat could smell so…so…male. God I'm turning into a perv!

He watched her retreating back and smiled wider. God! He seems to be smiling every time he is in her company. If Renji could see him now, he would be shocked. The almost always permanent scowl that he wears seems to be turning upside down into a smile. The earlier he can have her the earlier he could return back into his normal self. This is all for the chase, he reminder himself. The exciting chase.

A few minutes later she emerged back, a look of worry written all over her face. He dropped the axe and headed towards her.

"We don't have any food left" she said.

He stopped in his tracks and breathed a sigh of relief. He felt his pulse returning to normal. Inwardly berating himself for such stupid reaction. "Well I guess we have to go and buy some food" He said while wiping his sweaty chest with a hanky. Looking up he found her staring at his chest.

Oh how he loved her face. Every expression and thought could be clearly read in her expressive face.

Slowly walking up to her, he stopped right in front "Hey" he said huskily. Rukia only moved her eyes a few inches above and landed on his lips. "Or maybe it isn't food that you are craving for" Leaning down, his face a few centimeters away from her. His breath fanning her cheek "I told you all you have to do is say so." Smirking to himself "I am a very obliging person"

All Rukia wanted was to turn and run away, away from his presence. Well, the sensible Rukia does. But one part of her kept her rooted to her place. She can't even seem to drag her eyes off his finely chiseled chest. And when she did, her eyes only ended up to his lips. She was so close, so close to grabbing his neck and crushing his lips to hers.

Got to have control. Think of Kaien. Damn! Closing her eyes and trying valiantly to control her own impulses, she counted up to three. Opening her eyes, she found out that she was all alone in the shed and that Ichigo has already gone inside. Taking big gulps of air, she leaned back on the wall and tried to calm herself. Damn that perverted gaki!

Minutes after, Ichigo found Rukia in the sofa, reading a magazine. He silently crept up behind her and whispered "I thought you were hungry?" he asked while kneading her shoulders. He felt her muscles stiffen. And she hastily got up and out of the sofa, particularly keeping a distance between them.

"I, no, not…Where are you going?" Noticing that he was dressed in black rugged jeans, white shirt over a black leather jacket. Damn! He looks too good!

"We are going out"

""What?" her eyes snapping back to his face. "I can't…ah..." regaining composure "what I mean to say is that I would rather stay. You could go and buy us stuff to eat. I'll just wait for you here" I can't go out. For sure Nii-san has his guards stationed in every possible town just to find me.

"What are you afraid of?" walking towards her.

"Who says I'm afraid? I just don't feel like going out today"

"Well, you did mention that you would be needing undergarments, I guess I could pick them out for you instead" With a devious grin "What size are you anyway? Something flimsy and transparent…and knickers with laces…what ab-"

Damn! She forgot about those! Trust pervy Ichigo to remember such stuff. So far she had been using the undergarments she found in one of the closet drawers. They looked new but she still felt like a thief for using those without the owners consent. Not to mention totally unhygienic. Plus she needs personal supplies too. Tampons for one. Ugh! At times like this she almost hates to be a girl. Weighing everything "Fine, I'll go. I'll just change"

----------------------------------------------------

"You are joking right?" How in the world she never noticed his bike in the shed she did not know.

"Na-uh, What did you think? That we are going to walk to the nearest possible town?" Holding a thick, big helmet, he placed it on her, making sure his hands stayed a tiny bit longer on her chin and nape. "And now we are all set" Adjusting his own helmet and straddling the motorcycle, he started the engine.

She has not moved an inch. It wasn't the actual ride that worries her, she has ridden in motors before, but this was totally different. She was riding with Ichigo. Meaning that she'll have to stay close and hold him throughout the drive. And the thought both unsettles and excites her.

"You coming or what?" We haven't got all day." Seeing that she still haven't made a move "Don't tell me you don't know how? You just put your left foot here, level yourself and lift your right le-"

"I know how to ride moron!" She straddled up behind him, very careful to put as much distance as she could muster in the small confines of the bike.

"You have to hold on to me tight" with that he sped of, catching her off guard. The sudden thrust of the bike had her almost careening backwards, and by instinct she grabbed into Ichigo, wrapping her hands around his waist and holding on for dear life.

She has to admit, this was a pretty fast way to get to the town. Not to mention that the big helmet she was wearing made sure that she wouldn't be recognized that easily while on the drive. Add to the fact that she has her arms around him, well, she couldn't complain.

"Hey Ichigo!" she shouted "We are going the wrong way!"

"Just shut up!" he shouted over when she started squirming in her seat.

They stopped in front of a small, rather old looking wooden store. Which was located in the back alleys of a town called Rukongai, which is basically some pretty good miles away from their cottage. Getting off the bike and lifting her helmet "Just where the hell are we? I thought we were buying stuff and food?"

"We are" parking his bike in the side.

"But thi-"

"Just shut the fuck up!" and pulled her inside the old shop.

"Urahara!" Ichigo called out

"Ah Ichigo, took you a while didn't you?" A blond man, wearing clogs, and a green pinstriped hat, holding a closed fan greeted them. "Ah, and you have brought a friend!" Opening the fan and fanning half of his face "Yare yare, when the boss said R&R you really took it to heart huh?"

Rukia's eyes were twitching. She soooo do not like this guy. Insinuating such a thing! "Why you…" but quickly shut up when she felt his hands clamp down on her waist, effectively pulling her close to his body, her thighs against his. She automatically braced her hands in front, which ended up in his chest. Oh Kami! she thought. She could feel his body heat radiating, engulfing her. The sudden closeness sent a warm tingling feeling inside her. Creating ripples of longing through her veins.

Ichigo knew that holding her close would shut her up. The last thing he needs is for Rukia to insult Kisuke and have his crazy ever zealous mind cooking up ways to torture them. No, insulting this mad man is definitely not a good idea. Though he never thought that his tactic would work this well! He could see her shocked expression. Her big blue eyes rounding, orbs becoming as big as saucers. He could feel her heart beating erratically. How he would love to swoop down and taste those lips. For a moment even he forgot about everything and anything. Lost in the sudden rush of feelings.

Lifting her chin with his forefinger, his lips a few centimeters away "No need to be shy my sweet, nothing to be ashamed with something that satisfies us both you now" Seeing some semblance of sanity coming back to her eyes. "Just go and look for everything that we need, I'll be back in a minute" and with that brushed his lips to hers, then let go.

Rukia could not, for the life of her, use her brain. Her mind went blank the moment he put his hand around her. And those lips! She couldn't tear her eyes from those lips! Every word uttered with those lips… God! All she could see was those lips locking with hers. The moment he leaned down her eyes voluntarily closed and her face turned, waiting expectantly for the kiss, her mouth opening in their own volition. The instant his lips touched hers, she opened her mouth more trying to deepen the kiss. Even tried to recapture his lips the moment it lifted off from hers. Ichigo had the mind to just continue kissing her there senseless, but a slight chuckle from Urahara made him remember where they were. Reluctantly releasing Rukia from his grasp "Don't miss me too much Rukia" and strode inside another room with Urahara, still chuckling behind him.

"Quit it old man. So what's the update?" Reverting back to his old scowling face.

"Oh touchy!" Smiling wider, Urahara led the way to the secret basement of the shop. Before opening the door, "What was that by the way?" The laughter never leaving his eyes

"What was what?" Hands forming into fists. How he would love to punch that smile off his face!

"Oh you know!" His own hands wrapping over himself, his eyes losing, his lips puckering, as if smooching someone.

"Cut the crap Urahara. That was nothing"

"Oh"

"Just a diversion if you want to call it like that" crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Now, could we just please get on with it? I need updates."

----------------------------------------------------

Rukia just stood there eyes still half closed, unaware of everything except the feel of his lips on hers. Or rather, still waiting for another. His last parting words echoing in her brain. 'Don't miss me' he said, hmmm, miss me…. What the Fuck??????? Finally regaining control of her senses, she was painfully brought back to reality with a loud thud. Damn, damn, damn! What ever possessed her to acquiesce to Ichigo she was not sure. But that fleetingly light kiss, god how she would love to feel it again. Her hands going over her own lips.

"His kiss is that dreamy huh?"

Rukia whirled around to see a dark skinned, violet haired woman wearing a bright tangerine blouse over a skimpy black leggings. She was leaning in one of the open doors, smiling wickedly at her. "Uh…what…NO!" Fuck! Did she just see everything? Damn! When I see that no good, manipulative, crazy, good kisser! Oh shit! Her face becoming a fiery red color.

"Oh posh! Don't worry about it. We both know what a delicious piece of meat Ichigo is!" Her hands gripping Rukia's shoulder. "Mmmmm…yeah, mouth watering he is!" Her tongue sliding over her lips emphasizing her point. "I'm Yoruichi by the way"

"Ah, Rukia" Kami! the way she talks about Ichigo. Oh I'm surely will kill him! Bringing me here with his ex girlfriend! After everything he has been doing to me! That two timing low life! Scum! God how she hates Ichigo at this very precise moment! And this woman! How dare she talk about Ichigo like that!

Yoruichi came behind Rukia, her hand still resting on her elbow. "So, come on."

"What?" Oh if she only knew what thoughts are going through my mind, she wouldn't be so friendly!

"Well, you came here to shop right? Come on"

------------------------------------------------------

Rukia used to love shopping. Plus the fact that the small old wooden store that she thought earlier could not even contain a single decent food item was quite big inside and houses everything from fresh vegetables, cold cuts, to clothes, undergarments, household items and more. It even has the latest gadgets and electronic supplies! If only her guide was not this graceful goddess who keeps on talking about Ichigo in such an intimate way. She almost wanted to stuff a round, big green cabbage in her mouth!

Everything that she had bought was now wrapped and boxed. Three boxes! God, she must have been really pissed off1 The only times she shops like crazy is when is feeling down or really stressed and pissed. Oh well, it would be Ichigo who's going to shoulder the bills. And the personal items of clothing that she bought… a small smile crept up her face. Oh payback would be so good!

**[A/N**

**so, tell me what you guys think ok?**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6Memories: His Green Eyed Monste

**Disclaimer: Still K.T.'s**

**[A/N**

**Well, here is the next chappy. Sorry for another long wait. Had a bit of trouble finding and catching my so called imagination.**

**To everyone who reviewed the previous chap. THANKS A BUNCH!**

_**His Green eyed Monster**_

Shit! There is still no change in his orders. He is still to remain hidden. The governments Secret Society is still after him. Damn those old men who think they can manipulate the whole country.

"Ooohhhh…. Ichigo is soooo lucky!" Covering half his face with the fan. "More goody-goody playtime!"

"Shut your trap!" Ichigo would rather be out there, doing undercover work and beating the crap out of the Society anytime. His fist clenching tighter, his latest order to remain hiding and laying low blinking in the big screen in front of him.

"How much does she know?' The seriousness in Urahara's tone had him facing the older guy. Now he's suspecting her? After insinuating that she's his little bunny playmate?

"Are you really crazy? Do you really think I'd let her in on the truth?" There were still in the secret underground compound of the store. Every wall was blinking with the state of the art technology machines and gadgets. Computers, radars, super computers, screens, infrared sensors and latest top secret weapons that normal people thought were only available in the big screen. "And you even scanned her when she went through your door. Of course she's clean!"

"I was only…" but Ichigo cut him "Only what? Thought that I'd endanger our group in exchange for a short tumble in the bed?" Pinching the bridge of his nose "Look, she doesn't know anything. And I am being cautious."

"Oh, just don't screw up Kurosaki." Then with a sly smile he added "I mean you can screw her, but not us"

"When have I ever screwed up?" Deciding to let go with his comment about screwing her. Well, that is what he is planning to do anyway. "Where's Renji?" Changing the topic "has he got any leads with that Grimmjow guy?"

"If he did then you would have already been called out from your hibernation." Hearing expletive words from the younger man "He is coming over for some supplies. You'll see him" going over to some of his new inventions, he handed him a small pocket pc like gadget.

"What's this?" his hands already examining it and learning the keys.

"It's a pocket pc. Why Ichigo never seen one?" Taking the said thing from Ichigo's grasp. He demonstrated how to work it. "You can use this to call us. The signal is untraceable and it is in our wavelength." Then punching more buttons to further demonstrate its other more important features.

-------------------------------------------------------

Rukia was getting impatient waiting for Ichigo to resurface from wherever he is. Her palms were itching to slap the smirk off the Yoroichi woman. The tea that was offered to her lay on the table, untouched. She'd rather die of thirst than touch anything this woman has concocted up. She had been rather impolite with her all along. Why won't she see the obvious and just leave her be? She has been cutting her off and pointedly staring at her the all time. Is she that dense?

"So how did you two meet?"

"That's none of your concern" she drawled in a bored voice.

"But I'd really want to know" Yoroichi insisted.

Ichigo got there in time to see Rukia glaring daggers at Yoroichi who has her Cheshire cat smile plastered on her face. Yoroichi is clearly having her fun with Rukia. Oh hell! He'd better stop this now before Rukia decides to unsheathe her claws. "Yo Yoroichi!"

Both girls turned to look at him, Rukia hard and pointed, Yoroichi's soft and teasing. Suddenly Ichigo found himself wrapped in a tight embrace, Yoroichi's hand around his neck, her legs wrapped in his waist "Ichi!" His hands reflexively holding her waist, yet pushing her off him. Her mouth and breath hovering very close his ears "Missed me?" she asked then bit him softly on his earlobe.

"Gahhh! What the hell! Yoroichi!" He was now desperately getting her off him "Dammit woman! Get off me!" His hand gripping her shoulders, maintaining her at arms length the moment he had pried himself out of her embrace, keeping her as far away from him as possible. "What the hell is your problem?"

Her finger traced his jaw "Now, now Ichi, Don't be shy. It's just us and Rukia here" Oh shit! Rukia!

"Oh yes, don't mind me Ichigo!" Her voice was just a notch higher, her lips smiling too widely, her eyes cool and sharp. "In fact let me give you some privacy" With a last withering glare at Ichigo she walked out of the disgusting scenario before her.

"Rukia wait!" he started to go after her.

"Ichigo!"

"What?" he said exasperatedly "Jeez Yoroichi! A simple hello would have sufficed you know!"

"Who is she?" None of the earlier flirtatiousness could be heard in her voice now. "Do you really know her?"

"What is this? The third degree? Look I know how to screen people as much as you can. And she's clean!"

"Have you checked her identity?"

Slumping down in the chair "Look, she is not a spy or whatever. She's clean."

"Have you run a check on her?" His silence was answer enough. "Stupid!" she said as she smacked him in the head. "I am so going to deny that I trained you" Sitting in the chair facing Ichigo, Yoroichi crossed her legs and continued on "And here I thought you were my protégé"

"I told you she's clean. She has no idea who I am and what I do."

"Tell me that after you have run a check on her will yah? You can ever be too cautious." She could see that Ichigo wasn't about to budge. He does believe her to be innocent and all.

"Look, I know what I'm doing. I have her and everything under control. And I don't need to run a check on her for that. If she were a spy as you have said, then I would be captured or dead by now. She has had numerous opportunities to kill me already, and even capture me. But nothing happened." He took a gulp of the stale tea that was supposed to be Rukia's. "Blah!" spitting out most of what he has drunk "God Yoroichi! Your culinary skills are still nonexistent!"

-------------------------------------------------------

Rukia was huffing and puffing as she got to the main entrance foyer of the store. The nerve of that guy! What does he see in that clinging, slinky feline anyway? I hate him! I hate him! Damn that woman! If only it wasn't a crime, she would have liked, very very much, so much liked, to skin her alive! Damn Ichigo! And here she thought he would have come after her. But no. He was still inside there, alone with that, that slut, doing god knows what! She saw a bokken lying on the floor, thinking of relieving her stress, and seeing that there wasn't anyone about she started to swing it in the air. Picturing that it was Yoroichi who was at the receiving end of the bamboo sword.

After everything that Ichigo has done to her. After everything that he had made her feel. God, I feel so stupid! I must be really dense to believe that he wants me. How typical male, doing everything to get under a woman's pants. Fuck! God, I really can't believe I fell for that. She stopped suddenly, her hands hanging down her sides, her head hanging low. God, I did fall. Damn! Damn! Damn!

With renewed vigor, started thrashing the wooden sword about. Releasing pent up frustration at her self and her anger the feline female who is still inside the same room as Ichigo. She was so focused on banging and beheading Yoroichi that she did not notice the door open, nor did she see the red head, tattooed guy come in. Not until it was too late.

Renji was excited to see his partner again and tell him everything that he has been doing since his 'disappearance'. Oh, he would be green with envy! Getting a lead about the Shiba clan, who not just happens to be one of the top families who were heading the Society, but also their target for almost two years now. Given that the Shiba clan project was basically Ichigo's baby, nit picking information's about them, analyzing every situation, and dedicating most of his waking hours just trying to find out more about the said clan. Maybe he'd make him beg first before he shares with him what he knew. That would really piss him of. And irritating the hell out of his partner was his favorite hobby of all time.

His mind was busy picturing Ichigo glowering and groveling that he did not notice the bamboo sword flying through the air till everything went black around him.

Oh my god, Oh my god! Where did he come from anyway? Quickly throwing the bokken away, she crouched down beside him, running her hands in his head trying to feel if there was any lump surfacing where she accidentally bashed him. Checking his pulse and respirations and finding it just about normal, except for the fact that he is still unconscious, she gingerly lifted his head on her lap and tried to again wake him up.

"Hey, please wake up. I swear, I didn't mean it." She said while her hands kept on running over his head checking for any concussions.

And that was exactly how Ichigo found them. Renji's head was lying on her lap, her fingers going through his hair, her face mere inches from his. "What the hell is going on here?" he shouted, his hand grabbing Renji by his coat, getting him as far away possible from Rukia.

"Dammit Ichigo let go of him!" Trying to reach her patient "Can't you see he's unconscious? He might have a concussion and swinging him around like that will just make matters worse!"

Unconscious? Who the hell is she, or better yet he kidding? "Open your eyes you freaking baboon! Or I swear you'll end up being really unconscious" He said while shaking Renji.

"Oh God! My head!" Renji was having the time of his life. Ichigo was now truly annoyed. The pain was worth it. In an instant Rukia was beside him, helping him. "Are you ok? Can you stand?" She assisted him to sit in one of the benches "How are you? Can you tell me your name?" Trying to check if the accident caused any internal damage. "Do you know where you are?" She asked further.

"Quit it Rukia. That guys skull if thicker than you think" She just glared at him and continued to fuss over his now smirking partner. Oh I am so going to thrash you later his eyes said to Renji. I swear you'll be limping when I am done with you.

---------------------------------------------------

Ichigo was fuming inside. They were already on their way back to the cottage but Rukia decided to ride in Renji's car rather than him. Along with the numerous boxes of stuff that she thought was crucial to their survival. Damn that freaking baboon. And curse that hard headed stupid midget. If wasn't for the fact that the snow storm was fast approaching, he would rather have talked to Renji before heading out. He definitely does not like the idea of Renji going back with them. And he damn well hates the fact that Rukia was beside Renji in the small confines of his sleek car. And he detests the fact that both are cozy inside the car, while he was starting to feel the freezing temperature in his butt.

But he has no choice. He knew Renji was there for a reason. He would have wanted to talk with him privately in the basement of the Urahara Shoten, but Rukia was already suspicious enough when he emerged without any purchases when he was gone for quite some time. And yeah, the damn friggin snow storm. If it wasn't for the fact that they should be home before the snowstorm arrives in their area, he would have dragged Renji into the underground suite and squeezed all information from him. Hell, that would also mean that Renji would have to spend the night, Fuck!

Damn! This is definitely not his day. First his standing order from the boss to stay still. Then Urahara and Yoroichi's unfounded, yes, unfounded suspicions on Rukia. Renji and Rukia's instant liking for each other. God you'd think that knew each other from long ago in the way they were talking and interacting with each other. And the last straw was definitely Rukia's obvious ire at him. She wouldn't even listen to him. The way she ignores him makes him feel like he's invincible or something. But she sure doesn't have any problem hearing and seeing Renji.

------------------------------------------------------

Renji could not place where he had first seen or met Rukia. It feels like he has known her, or has been acquainted with her before. As if he somehow knew her. There is just something awfully familiar about her. They were now heading back towards the cottage, Rukia beside him in the passenger seat and the numerous boxes that she bought in the backseat. Ichigo, to his delight, was alone riding his bike, freezing his butt off. Sure Urahara could have just delivered the supplies back to the cottage, but the situation being as it is, with the snowstorm approaching, he had no time to relay the new developments to Ichigo. And much as he wanted to bust the Shiba clan's plan of uniting the two most important families in the SS, he really does need Ichigo's input. All he has right now are pieces of the puzzle, and he knew that it was Ichigo who could put all those pieces together.

Gathering all his thoughts, he glanced at Rukia and saw her scowling, her eyes transfixed on the scenery outside. "So, how did you and Ichigo ended up together?" he might as well get to know her. Maybe it'll stop the nagging feeling of being familiar with her.

The question suddenly woke her up "No…I mean, um, we are not, definitely not together." She said a little forced. He chuckled at her obvious discomfort, and outright denial. "Oh I didn't mean together as in romantically involved." He saw her face flame up. "I just mean together as in Ichigo being with you and you being with him." Thinking that he might have somehow confused her more "You know what I mean."

"Oh, that kind of together" she felt her flushed face cooling down a bit "Well, I got hurt, in the woods near his cottage and he, well, helped me out." Of course it wasn't like that. Renji seems like a nice guy. He wouldn't jump into any unbiased conclusions. He isn't like a certain motorcycle riding dumbass she knows.

"He!" he snorted "so he's at it again huh?!" he said, smirking, while his eyes never left the road once. She was confused, 'at it'? Again? Glancing at the petite girl beside him he saw her face scrunched up in confusion "Oh don't worry about it. Ever since I've known Ichigo, he has this thing about helping out people. Specially damsels in distress" You owe me one Ichigo, he thought, big time!

Damsel in distress? So that is how Ichigo sees her eh? A distressed female who needs his help? Is that why he was nice to her, even though he doesn't now a fig about her? Is it just that? Are his previous actions grounded and based on his chivalric attitude? Is that all there is to it? She felt a tightening in her chest, something akin to pain.

Renji, oblivious to Rukia's silent distress rambled on "So, nothing going on between the two of you?"

"What?" Regaining her lost pride "Of course not!" looking back out the window "as you have said, he is just helping me out." She tried to act cool. To make it look like she doesn't care one way or the other. But the words left a heavy feeling in her chest.

"Cool!" he was smiling openly now. "Renji Abarai by the way" She was puzzled and he knows it "Well, since you and Ichigo don't have a thing together, I might as well get to know you better. So what do you say?" he slanted a sheepish grin to her all the while driving his sleek car on the now somewhat snowy road.

"Oh… ah…Rukia" she replied. But the questioning look the redhead gave her

had her introducing herself properly " Lee Rukia" Well, at work they do know her as a Lee rather than a Kuchiki. Her brother's orders by the way. And no one would associate her mother's maiden name with her real name. Lee's were pretty much common. In fact very few people knew her as a Kuchiki. For whatever reason her brother doesn't want her to use their noble name. She used to think that he was ashamed of her. That he doesn't want to be associated with her. But as she grew older and wiser, something tells her that is not the main reason why he didn't want her to be known as a Kuchiki.

"And, what do you do for a living? I mean do you work? How old are you? What do you like? Dislikes? Do you have a boyfriend?"

She smiled. Renji truly does seem like a fine, fun guy to be with. "Oh man! You sound worse than a snooping paparazzi!"

Putting one of his hands in his chest "Awww…you wound my male ego! A paparazzi?" She's smart, he could at least give her that. And he thought he had been smooth. Guess not. Yoroichi ordered him to get to know her. Specific important details she told him. But making her part with any personal information, as he found out, was not that simple. Well, at least she told him her name, albeit reluctantly. Yoroichi would just have to make do with that.

---------------------------------------------------------

Renji expertly maneuvered his car in the woods and soon they have reached the cottage. Ichigo was already there, leaning on the open door, his hands crossed in front, his scowl more pronounced than before. From the looks of his he just parked his bike in the shed and waited for them to arrive.

Rukia was laughing as she got out of the car, followed closely by Renji who was also smiling. He wanted to wipe Renji's smile with his own fists. His eyes slanted as he saw Rukia lean towards Renji and punched him playfully in the arm. His hands formed into fists, his face growing darker.

Renji was enjoying the whole thing. He could see how close Ichigo was to breaking his neck and carrying Rukia out to who knows where. And yet he still continued to bait Ichigo. These opportunities to get the better out of his partner were very rare, and he'd be damned to just pass it up.

Rukia was fortunately unaware of the whole thing. She was enjoying talking and hanging out with Renji. There were no tense, uptight, pulse quickening and knee-turning-jelly moments with him. There were none of the feelings and emotions that she gets whenever she is around Ichigo.

"Took you long enough!" Ichigo spat at both Rukia and Renji.

"Well, time flies when you're having a good time, right Rukia?" Renji said as he winked at Rukia. She rolled her eyes, smiling she said "yeah yeah" but stopped and sobered up once she saw Ichigo. He was furious she could tell. Why, she has no idea. Remembering everything that happened with Yoroichi and Renji's words, she stared back at him. What? Her eyes challenged him. Deciding that she'd better leave before Ichigo does something terrible, she smiled at Renji "Bye for now Renji-kun" and she blowed him a kiss and sauntered inside. Renji was about to capture the imaginary kiss with his hands when Ichigo shoved him out and unceremoniously dragged him back to his car.

Looking at his partners eyes, he thought that maybe, just maybe he had pushed him too far. But it was also a tad interesting seeing him irate by just talking and being friendly with a girl. It jus wasn't Ichigo's style. Hmmm….interesting indeed.

**[A/N**

**Man! You guys have no idea how hard it was for me to finish this chap. My imagination seems to have wandered off with me. Anyway, we are still on track with the story. Not much in this chap. It's not like me to put my self down, but I don't know. Anyway thanks for reading and please, please leave a review. Even if you would just be saying the chapter was a tad too lame, I'll bear it. Just review.**


	7. memories: unfurling

Chapter 7

**(A/N)**

**hey guys!**

**I know, I can't exactly recall how many months has passed since my last update for this fic. And I am truly sorry. Got too busy the last few months. And will be again for the next few. But I do hope not in the same way as the last time.**

**I know there is just no excuse for leaving this story for that long. I really have a good valid reason. I was doing two jobs last semester (her in the Philippines the second semester starts on November and ends in april) while also studying for my NCLEX exam. **

**Well good news, I passed my exam! So now I have more time to chuck stomp my brain for updates.**

**So anyway, writing this type of story is kinda something like a new territory to me. I do hope you will somehow like my update. **

Chapter 7

_**Memories: Unfurling**_

Ichigo's mind was whirling and running top speed. The Shiba's have finally made their intentions clear. The Shiba clan is the third most powerful family in the Secret Society, following behind the Kuchiki's and the Aizen's. The clan is now headed by the first born Kuukaku Shiba. Though a female, she could rival any male warrior when it comes to skills and strength. But as far as he knows she was already in her mid thirties. Who would they be pairing up with her?

Ichigo's face was scrunched up in a scowl, his eyes are staring straight ahead, but Renji knew that his partner was not seeing the drops of snow falling silently to the ground. His mind is occupied with what little information that he had just said earlier.

Ichigo was still racking his brain for any little information and clue as to what the SS was planning. It could not be with the Kuchiki's. The said family was headed by Byakuya Kuchiki, a cold and ruthless bastard who was just, if his memory serves him right, was only in his early thirties. The SS is old fashioned enough to follow the tradition of the man being older than the bride to be. If that is indeed the case, then it could only be with the cruel, merciless devil Sousuke Aizen. "Shit" he said aloud. Aizen was the current head of the SS. And if he could tap into the resources from the wealthy Shiba clan, then he would become more powerful and deadly.

"The Shiba's, Kuukaku Shiba and Sousule Aizen. They are joining the two families together" he said as he looked straight at Renji.

"Eh? That old hag?" Renji asked incredulously. "Man, you sure have rusted"

"You have a better idea baboon?" If they weren't in the close confines of Renji's sleek car, Ichigo would have surely thrown him a punch. But he could only kill his partner with a withering look in such a small area.

"Whoa man!" his palms, trying to wave off the dangerous aura Ichigo has emitted "All that I'm saying is that well, Kuukaku is already too old to bear any heir. And I think that that is the main reason for such joining, to produce an heir worthy enough and noble enough to head the SS in the future."

"Think you buffoon! Aizen is an only child, with no known living relatives whatsoever. While Kuchiki is also the only living heir to their clan. His only sister died in a plane crash along with his parents twenty years ago." He rubbed his nape, just thinking about it all is tiring and perplexing. He could almost feel a headache coming.

"Well, the Shiba's does" he looked at Ichigo "there is still Kaien, the most skilled of all the Shiba's and the youngest Ganju. It could be either of them." He insisted, still defending his own line of thinking.

Oh God! Ichigo rubbed his hands on his face. How ever did he get a stupid primate like Renji as his partner he couldn't even begin to fathom. "And whom do you guess they would be married to?" he asked sarcastically "I don't think the SS elders would approve of same sex marriages"

"Dammit Ichigo! I was just trying out other angles."

"Next time try coming up with plausible and logical angles will yah?" Ichigo ran his hands through his hair once again. "And Kaien had never been involved with any of SS's activities. He is in fact the only one who seems disinterested with it." He had mentally crossed out Kaien. He knew that he was the last person to succumb to the whims and wishes of SS. He knew how he hated what his own family is involved in.

But then he hasn't seen him for quite a while. He may have had a change of heart. Maybe it was time he take a look into his profile again. Just to see how his old college buddy is doing.

He was annoyed. This was no way to conduct his job. All he has now are speculations. Without even the barest thread of evidence. He should be out there, doing the investigation himself rather than just being fed information that he could have gotten better than his stupid excuse of a partner.

Not that he doesn't trust Renji or anything, he does. It's just that data gathering and assimilation were not his strong points exactly.

Ichigo stared straight ahead, his mind wondering off to the topic at hand. There's got to be something more to it than just that. "Are you sure that's all there is to it? He asked.

"Look man, that's all the information our sources have gathered. I told you everything already. And why would I hold out information from you man? Geez, just because you can't figure it out doesn't mean I have anything to do with it. It's not my fault your brain fails you." He said indignantly

"At least I have brains' he muttered absently, still staring straight ahead, lost in his own thoughts that he did not hear the curses aimed at him by his angry partner. "There is something were missing, a vital piece of information regarding this joining."

"Well, we still are looking into it. If any other news gets in, you should be able to get the information straight from your pocket pc." Renji replied while rummaging through the small compartment in his car. "And here" he said swinging a small flash disc in Ichigo's face "here is all the current data we have about the three main SS clans, you can do your share with this. You already know what to do" with that he left Ichigo inside the car ands headed towards the cottage.

--

Rukia stirred in more pepper in her sauce, humming slightly. Her plan to get even with her stupid housemate was well on it's way. Speaking of which, the two have been outside for quite a while already. What ever could they be talking about that needs that much privacy, she has no idea. She placed the lid back on the pot and left it to simmer for a while. Letting her curiosity get the best of her, she crossed the living room towards the window and took a peek at the two. It seemed like they were having a rather serious discussion about something. She could see Ichigo's familiar scowl in place. Maybe it was something business related.

She was still observing, discreetly, when she saw Renji get out and head towards the cottage. Oh dear, she thought, her heart racing, Time to get even.

--

Ichigo was still musing over the new developments when he heard laughter from inside the cottage. The distinct soft sounds of her laughter. He smiled despite himself. Somehow, that soft beautiful sound could always lift his spirits up. Then he scowled when he heard Renji's booming laughter after. That son of a bitch! He thought as he quickened his steps towards the cottage.

With angry thoughts and curses aimed at his partner, he swung open the door, but stopped immediately at the entrance. For a second, he almost thought that he was at the wrong house. The whole house was dimly lit with numerous strawberry and vanilla scented candles placed inside the living room. While most of the light came from the warm and cozy fireplace. There were even flowers in a vase in the small center table. Somehow, the bleakness of white snow outside, against the soft glow of the candles, the warmth emitted by the fireplace had transformed the once just average living room into a very welcoming and inviting, and not to mention romantic place.

A perfect set up for seduction. He smiled. Rukia is somehow helping him along. Getting inside her pants would be like taking a candy from a baby. Ichigo was already running a list of romantic things he could and would do to Rukia, when her soft laughter permeated into his thoughts.

The said object of his thoughts was sitting on the sofa, her bare left arm dangling on top of the couch's back rest, legs artfully crossed, facing a smiling Renji on the other side of the sofa. Both looked like they were enjoying each others company.

Ichigo was irritated. No he was beyond irritated, he was angry. How dare he! And how dare she! Fighting the urge to pick Renji up by his collar and throw him out, he loudly slammed the door shut. But rather than being alarmed both just looked at him, Renji smiling, while Rukia's glare was questioning.

"Oh hey man!" Renji said jovially "This girl is a gem! Where did you find her again?"

"Oh Renji, don't be such a tease!" she answered in a high pitched girly tone. Ichigo's scowl became even more pronounced after hearing her talk. Then looking at Ichigo, "Would you like some champagne?" without waiting for his reply, she looked back at Renji "the glasses are on the second shelf of the cabinet" then "where were we again Runji-kun?"

Ichigo couldn't believe his ears. He had never heard Rukia talk like that. She was almost purring when she said Renji's name! It was irritating to say the least. And she was deliberately annoying him. Damn it! And Renji was totally under her spell. That bastard! He thought.

"Rukia" he growled walking closer, ready to snatch her up away from Renji's presence when she suddenly stood up. His voice was suddenly lodged in his throat. She was wearing a dark blue silk, spaghetti strapped sleeveless dress. While the bodice fitted her every curve ending just above her knees. Add those sexy black heels. She looked so sexy, so elegant and alluring. "Don't be such a drag Ichigo-kun, we have a guest, so be nice" again using her girly high pitched voice. "Stay here Renji-kun, I'll see if our dinner's ready. And don't mind him, he is just usually like that" With that said, she strutted back into the kitchen, making sure to add some sway in her hips.

For a moment Ichigo couldn't tear his eyes away from her. And the way she walked, swaying her hips right and left, he almost grabbed her.

"Of course I'll be waiting" Renji replied. He was enjoying this. Seeing Rukia act so feminine was just exquisite. But seeing Ichigo react that way to her was pure pleasure. He could almost picture Ichigo trying to wring his neck. But then again, it isn't everyday that he sees his dear ol' partner perplexed and confused by a mere woman. It isn't that Ichigo is ugly. Actually he is one of the best looking guys, second to him, that he's seen. And he's got his own hoard of adoring girls asking for even just a sliver of attention. It's just that Ichigo has never been that interested with a woman before. Sure he enjoys women. But he has never acted this way with any of them. Not with the same possessive gleam in his eyes. Nor with the hungry look that he always has with her. He doesn't even look twice at Orihime, whom Renji can state as one of the most beautiful girl in the whole planet.

Renji settled further into the couch, and grabbed his wine glass. He looked at Ichigo who still hasn't moved an inch and was still staring towards the direction that Rukia has gone into. "You know, if I had known sooner that she was here with you, I would have visited you way earlier." he said matter of fact, while taking sips of champagne. Oh, he will see just how much can Ichigo take. He smirked to himself, from his partners' facial expression, oh he bet not that much. "It's a good thing that I am staying here for the night…" he said further as he put his feet on the table and settled more comfortably, letting his sentence and his meaning hang in the air.

A low growl came out from Ichigo and Renji smiled wider. But before he could say anything, Ichigo had him by the collar and was dragging him towards the door. "Hey! Wait man! I was just joking!"

"Leave" Ichigo said when he opened the door and shoved him out.

"Hey wait! Dammit Ichigo, I was just messing with you!" Renji said as he pushed open the door. "Are you fucking crazy? It's a friggin snowstorm out there! You can't let me drive through this kind of weather!" he further pleaded. He almost stumbled when Ichigo opened the door and faced him, ending their push and shove battle. Relieved, he sighed, and braced his arms on both side of the door frame "Thanks man, I knew you couldn't…" but Ichigo cut him off.

"Urahara built your car right?" he asked Renji, while still blocking the entrance. His arms crossed, his gaze on the now snow covered red convertible.

"Eh?" He couldn't understand where his car suddenly fit into the discussion. "of course"

"It's a beautiful car. Urahara really did a great job with it. I bet he stuffed it with lots of cool features." Dragging his eyes from the car towards his baffled but proud partner, "Wonder what a great car like that can do?" He further added.

Renji beamed, he knows that it is the first time Ichigo has seen his new car. Despite the cold, Renji stood straight and answered like a proud owner that he is. "You wouldn't believe what that bay can do." He said animatedly " You know mach 5? Well that baby" pointing at his beloved car "is way better. It has turbo jet engines and artillery that you wouldn't thought could fit into her sleek contours" His hands were now gesturing along with his words "And it can run on almost any terrain possible, rough, smooth, snowy, glazed, any terrain man. Heck it can even run on water!" he finished proudly.

"Oh yeah" Ichigo asked and Renji nodded without second thoughts. "Even through a snowy weather like this one?"

"Yeah, told you she can do almost anything" he huffed.

"Well then, I guess it wouldn't be a problem if you go home now." Ichigo smirked at his now gapping partner. "I bet and I am sure that this snowstorm would just be a cinch for you and your 'baby'. Goodbye and good riddance." This time Ichigo was able to shut the door at his partner's still shocked face. "What about my dinner?" he heard Renji wail but he just locked the door and bolted it.

Ichigo smiled as he heard Renji's car go. Now he has Rukia all to himself. He stepped away from the door and slowly made his way towards the kitchen when the subject of his thoughts appeared before him.

"Was that Renji's car I just heard?" She asked and Ichigo could just nod. "Are you out of your freaking mind? You let your friend drive in this weather? You know how dangerous that is? What if he met an accident?" She was now panicking. Renji was supposed to be their buffer. Her shield. She did not design this scheme with just the two of them. It would just be too tempting. "God you are the worst friend ever! How could you let him…" but her words was suddenly cut off by his finger on her lips.

"Shh…" he said gently. He could see the panic in her eyes. He knows that look. It was the look he often gets from his enemies, right when they suddenly realize that there is just no escape. Yes, tonight, there would be no escaping for her tonight. He just wonders if Rukia knows it. "He had something important to do. Said it couldn't wait until morning." He gently traced his thumb over her soft lips, and instantly fought the urge to bent down and claim it. "See to our dinner, I'll just clean off for a while" with one last touch on her lips, he bent down and placed an affectionate kiss on her forehead and head off upstairs to change. He needed a cold shower first.

Ichigo sighed. He couldn't recount a time when he had to have so many cold showers in his damn life. Just by being close to her and looking at her was enough to send his hormones wild and rampaging. He groaned as he let himself inside the bathroom and leaned his forehead on the mirror. He feels like a fucking virgin who is still green behind the ears. It's just lust, he told himself. Yes, pure lust that had his body raging hot. And the sooner he gets a taste of her, the better for him. He smiled suddenly at the thought of what lies ahead for this night. Shouldn't keep his girl waiting, he thought as he stripped off his clothes and went for a quick cold shower.

This was the second time today that he left her rooted to the ground, with her body craving for more of his touch. For a while she was panicking at the sudden loss of her shield, but just one simple touch was enough to make her mind go blank, for her heart to speed up, for her body to tremble and for her to forget why she was panicking in the first place. Kiss me, was what she wanted to say. When he bent down and kissed her forehead, oh how she wanted to lean up and meet his lips with hers.

Rubbing her hands through the sides of her dress, she took a deep breath, trying to control her body. She doesn't know why, but there was something different with the way he looked at her tonight. With the way he touched and spoke to her. His eyes held something. Something that only he knows.

Oh god, she groaned. What had she gotten herself into? All she wanted was to get him to squirm a little. To make him realize that she was as womanly as that catwoman she met at the store.

She took another deep steadying breath and went back to setting their dinner. It's just dinner, she told herself. "I can definitely handle this" she said out loud. And she made her self believe that she can handle him and more importantly, herself over the next couple of minutes.

**(A/N)**

**gah! It sure has been a long time that I have type this fast in one sitting. I was just like sitting in front of my computer ordering my self to write something. I never thought that inspiration would once again beckon me to type, and type, and type. Would you guys believe that I have had at least three pages of thius chapter save in my computer since last year? The only problem was that I didn't know how to continue the story.**

**Anyway, as I have said, I am treading into new territories here. And your response and reviews would be very helpful. **

**Tell me what you guys think, should I continue or just chunk this story all together?**

**Oh, and sorry for the grammatical errors that you will see and encounter, again, as is my regular habit, I kinda posted this right after I finished it, so, yes, once again, I haven't edited this.**

**So please review. I beg you guys. Review.**


	8. Chapter 8:memories:awakening

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: duh? KT owns bleach lock stock and barrel.**

**A/N**

**To tell you guys honestly, I was losing interest in bleach for a few months now. specially since that anime episode where ichigo was holding inoue's hand while smiling into her eyes. I totally hate that part. **

**I haven't even watched the filler episodes since then. I just felt like it was a drag.**

**Then suddenly the manga finally restored my faith back! Have you guys read the latest chap? I was so like screaming in my head when Rukia finally showed up.**

**And did you see Ichigo's reaction? Wow, in a few pictures and drawing, KT was able to convey so much between the two**

**Here's my own interpretation of it:**

_**Ichigo looked behind him, his heart doing 1oo miles per minute. That voice…that command…it could only be… Then he saw her, and his heart swelled with happiness. For someone used to scowling, he could not stop his face from scrunching up to the widest grin he could have ever made. "Rukia!" **_

_**She was there, perfectly fine, in front of him, fighting alongside him, and he couldn't be happier. Any other thoughts ran out of his head as he saw her. She was fine! She's good! His heart felt light for the first time since going inside hueco mundo. Rukia's fine, and ichigo felt all the worry leave him. She was OK and that was the best thing he could ever hope to happen and have.**_

_**His heart was still doing it's crazy happy dance when her voice roused him out of his musings "Save the reunion for later!" she said in that typical commanding voice of hers "Hurry up and go Ichigo!"**_

_**What the… he thought, then he saw her eyes. Whatever she didn't say out loud was there shining in her eyes. 'go and finish what you have to do, I can take care of this, trust me, I can do this, trust me as I trust you, trust that you can defeat whoever to save a friend, go, and I will be here waiting. I will always have your back, you can do it. Go!'**_

_**And he understood. His eyes spoke volumes 'I will be back. I'll do it, I'll do it,not because I have to, but because I want to. I want to be the guy that you can trust, I will be back, wait for me' "All right" was all he could say, but she understood what his eyes said to her. He understood as much as she understood him. **_

_**She smiled as she watched him go. He seemed refreshed and energized, ready to face anything. He had found his strength.**_

_**Maybe, that level of understanding, of knowing exactly what each other was saying without even speaking, maybe, that was what it meant by having your hearts as one.**_

**Haha, I know I twisted it to suit my own evil twisted mind. But what the heck, that part got me back into the groove. **

**Anyway, thank you for the reviews I got for the last chapter. It kept my hope up for this story. **

**So, um, it's quite, well, this chaps got a ehm cough-**lemon-**cough. So well, be forewarned.**

**Chapter 8**

_**(memories: awakening)**_

"The name's Lee, Rukia…No, Lee as in L E E. Since when can't you do a simple spelling bee huh?" Renji scoffed out but winced immediately and took the phone off the crook of his neck. "Dammit Yuroichi! You plan on crippling my ear?" he shouted back. He should have used the speaker mode instead of just simply talking over the phone in the traditional way.

"Stop your whining you stupid monkey, it's your fault. I told you to check her out and you ended up with just her name! Are you really sure you passed and graduated in the academy?" the voice on the other line said.

Renji cringed, the woman sure knew how to impair someone's eardrums. "Hold on" deciding that he would very much like to have his ears intact, he switched on the cars communications panel and connected his phone to the speakers. Yuroichi's face immediately appeared on the screen.

"Bout time you worthless nincompoop!" she said while trying to shake the camera. "Honestly, how hard is it to come up with the answers that I wanted? All you had to do was ask her!" and slapped the screen as if it was Renji's face.

"Would you just please let me finish?" he interrupted and cursed out loud as the car swerved on the icy road. He braced both hands on the wheel and focused on righting his cars tracks. Damn that Ichigo for making him drive in this weather!

"Well? I am waiting!" Her voice really could put serious damage to his hearing. "Hold on dammit!" He concentrated on the road for a few minutes, fighting off mother nature with his little car. "She's a medical resident, though she wasn't specific on what hospital. She says she's an orphan, parents died in an accident while she was just three. Her godmother took care of her till she was of legal age." He smiled at the screen as he finished giving out her data. For just a few hours with Rukia, he was able to get that much information and he was quite sure Yuroichi would be satisfied.

"And you believed her? Damn stupid monkey!" Yuroichi screeched on from the other side of the screen. "Did you honestly believe that someone as young as her could have had finished medical school already?"

Ah, that, and he smiled "Of course. And before you say anything" cutting his boss off "she said she is in her first year of residency, took med school for three years, and spent only a year for pre med before that. I think she said it was on a scholarship grant." he shifted gears and continued on "Her birthday's January 14, 1985, that makes her 23 years old. She loves pasta, and apparently likes cutting down people."

"What?" the term cutting people up surely had warning bells ringing Yuroichi's head. Renji waved of one hand in front of the screen "She's a surgery resident. She also hinted knowing a few martial arts. Lives alone, though she again wasn't specific as to where exactly"

"Figures" Yuroichi said, as her eyes rolled and crossed her arms in front.

"Well I couldn't very well ask her directly, she would have guessed correctly that it wasn't a simple friendly chat. She is very acute you know. And sharp." He smiled as the picture of the slim and beautiful girl ran in his brain.

"You are so dead when I get my hands on you!"

"What the…I got you the info you wanted. What the hell is your problem" he asked incredulously. This woman is really insufferable.

"Tell me Renji, were there times when you think she was evading your questions? Or maybe there was just a tad bit uncertainty in her actions, gesture and voice when you were asking personal stuff?"

"Well I guess, but …"

"Then did it even occur to you that she could be lying?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"She wasn't lying. Her eyes were not lying to me. Heck, she has one of the most beguiling and honest eyes ever"

"Everybody lies"

After a few more minutes of hearing his boss screech and shout and rant, Renji was finally able to shut the communication off. He stopped in a little clearing and banged his head on the steering wheel repeatedly. He cursed silently and continued to bang his head on the wheel. Apparently his harridan of a boss was not contented with what he reported and she now wants to have him check Rukia out. Check every little thing about Rukia while continuing the investigation about the SS. And he has to do his background check on Rukia in secret because he was not supposed to let Ichigo know about it. Hence the concurrent investigation with SS. Now he has to check every hospital in the country that has a certain Lee Rukia in their payroll. Double shit for him.

Just as he was contemplating his unfair life chunks of ice dropped into his hood and windshield. Great, a hale storm to top it all of. "Damn Kurosaki!"

--

Rukia's heart was beating fast. Every tick the clock does seems like a loud boom to her ears. If only she could stop or turn back the hands of time she would have gladly done so. Every sound and creak sends her into alert mode. This is definitely not the way she had planned it all in her head. Karma truly is a bad thing. She had planned to pay Ichigo back for the things he did earlier, specially holding that cat woman so close, but then she ends up being tortured instead. She wanted to change, into something more covered and less revealing, like the pj's she bought earlier, but she couldn't very well just follow him upstairs. Instinct had told her to stay away from the bedroom for tonight. Specially if Ichigo was there inside with her. Ichigo plus her plus a big bed is a big no-no she told herself quietly.

She looked at the table she had set and smiled. If her brother would have seen it, she was sure he would be proud. Every china and silverware was set in it's proper place. And she was sure he would be happy to know that all those culinary arts classes he had her attend was not in vain. She went to the stove and stirred the pasta sauce. What could her brother be doing now? It was almost a month since she ran off and yet she has not been discovered yet. Is her brother worried about her?

But all thoughts raced out of her head as she heard Ichigo going down the stairs. Her heart was racing and her knees felt shaky. She made no move and continued to stir the pot, hoping against hope that Ichigo would change his mind about dinner and just leave her alone. But her hoping was in vain for she could feel his presence behind her. He was looking at her, she knew, judging from the goose bumps that she is having.

Ichigo had a tantalizing view of Rukia's black silky ensemble from behind. From her long graceful nape, to her creamy shoulders and upper back, to her slim waist, those softly round bottom and hips, her slender legs and sexy ankles propped on those so sexy black heels. He could feel his body stirring at just the sight of her. His heart was beating wildly too. For the first time in his life, it mattered. It matters to him that she surrender to the feelings he knows she has for him. It mattered so much that wants to make everything right.

It never mattered to him before. Sex was just sex. If the woman was willing to give it, then who is he to complain? But with Rukia, it's different. It mattered. He stopped in the middle of crossing the kitchen and stared. His previous excitement was replaced by a feeling of anxiety. It shouldn't matter. It doesn't matter. Of course it doesn't matter. Shrugging the unwanted thoughts aside, he slowly comes up behind Rukia.

He saw her tense up and smiled. Without touching her he kissed her nape and felt a shiver run through her. He breathed near her ear. "I'm hungry" and trailed kisses down her neck.

Rukia dropped the stirrer in the pot and flinched when she heard him whisper in her ear. Her first instinct was to flee, run away from his warm vibrant voice. But the moment he touched his lips to her skin, her feet just locked on. She couldn't do anything but stand there and tilt her head sideways to give him better access to her neck.

Ichigo just smiled inwardly when he felt her lean onto him. He could feel the erratic beating of the pulse just below her jaw as he tenderly sucked on it, while soothing it with a flick of his tongue.

With a final kiss to her neck, Ichigo took hold of her upper arm and leaned his chin on top of her shoulder and peered on the pot. His heart was beating just as wildly as hers. There was nothing more he wanted than to scoop her up in his arms, bring her to bed and ravish her. But he restrained himself. He would not rush it. He promised himself that he would take it slow. The night was far too young. So for now, he contented himself with rubbing his hands over her arms "Mmmm… that smells delicious" he said as he wrapped his arms on her waist.

Rukia's eyes, that had shut close earlier, opened up to the sound of his voice. She could not believe how easily she had succumbed to his tactics. Neither could she believe how wonderful it was to feel his lips on her skin, or how sensuously erotic it was to feel him sucking on her pulse. And his tongue, oh, his tongue was like a soothing balm on her skin. Finally finding her voice, "It's…well…it's pasta… pasta sauce" She stopped talking as she felt his arms wound tighter around her.

Ichigo grinned as he heard her stutter. "mmmm…." He said as he once again buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"We, ah, should…s-s-start, ah, eating" she finished with a squeak as she felt his bite into her pulse again then sooth it with his tongue.

"Of course" Ichigo breathed in her ear then released her and stepped back. "I'll get the wine"

Rukia heaved a sigh of relief when she felt him move out of the kitchen. She could not believe the way she had wantonly accepted his advances. Everytime that he's near, her body just reacts automatically. She touched the place where he had licked and shuddered once again. Taking another deep breath, she started to set the food on their plates. I will not succumb, she thought over and over again. No, she won't, she was a Kuchiki by blood and she would not succumb. Kuchiki's conquer, they don't succumb.

"I've got the wine" he said and Rukia whipped her head towards the direction of his voice. As soon as she did, the earlier mantra that she was running over and over in her little head vanished. There was Ichigo, leaning casually with his shoulder propped up in the kitchen's doorframe, a bottle of wine in one hand.

It was the first time that evening that she had seen him and what she saw had her heart lodged in her throat. He was wearing black soft jeans that encased his long powerful limbs perfectly. Then her eyes traveled to his white dress shirt that is left opened a few buttons, allowing her a glimpse of his fine chiseled chest. It was topped off with a black top coat. She opened her mouth to say something, anything but nothing came out.

Ichigo saw her scan him from head to toe. He quirked one eyebrow up, as if asking, waiting for her comment. He saw her open her mouth, then close again, and then he smirked. "I take it that you approve?" he said as he walked towards her, wine bottle still in hand.

"I…ah..." she wanted to say that he looks really good. Her mind wanted to scream at how sexy he looked specially with his shirt open, in contrast to the very formal coat and pants "You…ah…" he was nearing her "you…er…look good" she lamely said.

Ichigo stopped in front of Rukia and cockily smiled "Oh? I was talking about the wine"

Rukia whipped her head up and looked in his eyes "The what?" His eyes were laughing. The light honey brown irises were glinting, his eyes crinkling in laughter.

"The wine" he said laconically and held it up to her face. "Pinot noir, 97" He saw her face heat up and silently laughed. "it pairs best with pasta dishes" he then lowered his head to her height until they were almost nose to nose. "But thanks for the compliment" he kissed her slightly ajar lips and went about opening the said wine.

That damn insufferable strawberry! Rukia could not believe how easily she fell into his trap. He wanted her to say it. Say and admit that she finds him good looking. Dammit! And she did exactly that! She closed her eyes took a deep breath, she won't let him have the upper hand. Again she silently ran her motto for the night 'Kuchiki's don't succumb, Kuchiki's conquer'.

All through out the dinner, Ichigo was at his best behavior. He held out the seat for her, refilled her wine, complimented her on her cooking, told her funny stories, and kept her animated through out the meal. If they were really on a date, then Rukia could possibly say that he was the best date ever.

Ichigo was looking at Rukia intently. She was laughing at something he told her about. Her eyes were alight, twinkling with humor. She was relaxed. All the tension she had was now mellowed by the wine. And he smiled. Everything was going along accordingly. He had her right where he wanted her to be. And for tonight, he wanted her writhing and moaning in his arms. And later he would have her, all of her.

Ichigo stood up. He had played the perfect gentleman for the night, now he just wants her. "Come" he said and took her hand in his.

The moment he stood up, Rukia had heard the warning bells in her head. "I don't think that's a good idea" she said as she tried to pull her hand from his grasp.

"We've had dinner, now it's time for dessert" he said as he pulled her into his chest, one hand wrapped around her waist, the other holding her hand in his chest. He could smell her fruity shampoo mixed with her intoxicating scent, and he almost growled. God how he wanted her! "Look at me" he commanded.

Rukia's heart was beating fast. She was enveloped in his warm presence and scent, his very masculine scent, and she could not move. She could feel the contours of his thighs, abs and chest through their clothes. She could feel every inch of his body against hers. And she could feel his, _him_, pressing against her navel, and she felt scorched. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp, afraid of just what it represents, but he wouldn't let her, instead he just tightened his grip around her.

Look at me he said, but she couldn't. All these things she was feeling, sensing, it swamped her. She had never felt anything close to this before. Her senses were going haywire. Every touch, smell and feel was doubled, three times over. Her heart was beating so fast, her skin feels hot, and her whole body just feels like burning. And the very center of her being was throbbing with something akin to need. She couldn't understand it. It was something to read about it in books, but Rukia was never prepared for the actual thing. Oh God! I want him, she thought suddenly.

"Look at me" Ichigo said again, this time traveling his hand from her waist to her nape, coaxing her.

There was something in his voice, an edginess, somewhat like desperation that she had never heard in him before. And it was that voice that she obeyed as her eyes opened and sought his. And what she saw in his eyes almost made her knees buckle. There in the depths of his warm honey brown eyes were, want, lust, longing, all rolled into one smoldering look of passion.

"I want you" Ichigo said huskily, without breaking eye contact, and Rukia knew and understood what he meant. She wanted to throw caution to the wind and just say yes, but her conscience stops her. It's wrong, she knew that. I won't succumb, she thought.

Ichigo could see the indecision in her dark sapphire eyes. He could read all the doubts and fears in there. But he wouldn't back down. He wouldn't let her back out now. Not now when he had her right where he wants her to. He placed her hand palm up in his chest "See what you do to me" he said and ground his hips against hers. "I want you, I need you" he said desperately.

Rukia could feel Ichigo's heart under her palm, it was beating just as fast as hers was. And the moment he ground his hips to hers, she felt his need, and her own ache intensified.

Ichigo was almost desperate. He had never taken a girl against their wishes before, and he won't start now. Again, that need to make everything right and perfect for Rukia assaulted him. "Please" he begged. "I need you Rukia, please" he said with his mouth barely a centimeter away from hers, their breaths mingling, his eyes boring into hers.

Rukia could not deny him any longer. With a moan, she closed her eyes and crushed her lips to his. Lips that were ready and insistent upon hers. Her hands crawled up to his chest while the other was at his nape, tangling with the tips of his hair.

Ichigo ground his lips to hers, his tongue slanting in between, asking entrance. He nipped her liower lip, demanding.

Rukia's body was on fire. And when he nipped her lips, Rukia knew what he wanted, so she gave. She opened her mouth, allowing him access to deep recesses of her mouth. And when he touched his tongue to hers, Rukia was lost. There was no more thought in her head other than the delicious sensations Ichigo has been building up inside her.

His hands were sliding over her body, he took hold of her hips and grinded it with his, making her aware of what he wants. He heard her moan and shudder at his touch. And still he gave more. He twisted his tongue with hers, dallying, playing, teasing, till she was moaning deep in her throat.

Ichigo wanted her, wanted her bad. He grabbed her butt and lifted her off her feet "Put your legs around me" he ordered huskily as he showered her jaw line and neck with kisses.

Nothing else mattered but him. With her hands still tangled in his hair, holding his head close to her neck, Rukia wrapped her legs around him, and moaned louder when she felt that hard ridge of his rubbing near her very core. She instinctively started to rub herself on him which caused an expletive moan from Ichigo.

Jesus! If she only knew what her ministrations were doing to him. He almost took her right then and there. But Ichigo didn't want to take her on the hard floor, so he concentrated and started carrying her towards the bedroom upstairs.

He slowly slid her off him when they reached the bedroom. She was leaning onto him,her mouth parted, her faced upturned, eyes closed, her breathing raged. "Rukia", he softly breathed while softly tracing her face with the back of his forefinger. She slowly opened her eyes and Ichigo was struck with how beautiful she was. "God, you're beautiful!" he said and claimed her lips once more in a fierce earth shattering kiss.

Then there was no more thought, only feelings and sensations as Ichigo let his hands wander throughout her body. He slid her straps from her shoulders and worked their way back down. Then his hands were on her hips, slowly tracing her waist, and flicking a finger in her breast.

Rukia could only just moan from everything that his hands are making her feel. Her hold on his head tightened as she crushed her lips to his and deepened the already heated kiss.

Ichigo was cupping her breasts trough the sheer material of her dress, but it wasn't enough. He wanted to feel her skin to skin, wanted to feel it grow and harden right before his own hands. Her dress was in the way, and in one second, his hands had done away with the zip and was tugging her dress down. He pushed her towards the bed and took a good look at her. His body took another beating just from looking at her. Her hands were crossed ever her chest, her face flushed. She had no bra underneath, and the realization had his body twitching anew. She was now just dressed in her skimpy white lace underwear and Ichigo could have sworn that there isn't another woman more beautiful than Rukia.

He gently crawled above her and pushed her hands away. "Don't" he said raggedly as one hand took one of those perfect mounds in his grasp and palmed it "it's perfect" he said, "you're perfect" as he placed a quick kiss at the center of her nipple. "Perfect" he said again, this time he captured one of her breast into his mouth and sucked on it. His teeth grazing and pulling the nipple, while his tongue would later and sooth the path his teeth has taken.

Rukia arched her back as pleasure shot into her. Her hands were once again gripping his head and orange locks, digging his head deeper into her breasts. "I-chi-go" she moaned Rukia could only writhe in pleasure as Ichigo gave her other breast the same sensous attention he gave the other. He traced the valley between her breast with kisses, going up to her collarbone, then capturing her lips in another heated kiss.

Rukia's hand wandered into his chest exposed by his shirt, her hands could feel his heartbeat, his skin seemed like silk under her finger. She felt his muscles flex and bunch up to her touch, and heard him moan when she accidentally grazed his nipple. Feeling embolden with his reactions, she tried to roam her hands down towards his abdomen and Ichigo just groaned louder. Suddenly, Ichigo's hands were over hers, directing her fingers where to touch "touch me" he whispered "please"

Rukia complied, she gently teased every exposed part of his chest. It was intoxicating to see him react that way to her touch. She pushed her down the bed, reversing their positions, her hands busy undoing his buttons. When all the buttons were undone, She smiled up to him and gently lowered his head to his chest. She kissed his collarbone, her tongue swirling down toward his pectorals and his muscles bounced up at her touch. He threw his head down and moaned even louder, his hand gripping her hair, urging her further. When she grazed her own teeth onto his sensitive buds, he cried out her name. And as her hands and lips found her navel, Ichigo cried out her name.

He gripped her head and pulled her up. He wanted to take it slow, but the way she was doing things, it makes him lose whatever tiny thread of control he has. His hands was running along her body, he pulled her up till her thighs were level with his and palmed her butt, grinding her fully into his erection.

He reversed their positions and had her beneath him, his hands still massaging her buttocks. Then slowly his hands drifted lower to her ankles and toes, his tongue trailing behind it's path. Ichigo kissed each of her perfect toes and nibbled on her big toe. Rukia could only moan and quiver at his ministrations. His lips inched further into her thigh and and Rukia writhed in anticipation. He was stroking her inner thigh, his lips and tongue mimicking those sensuous hands. And as his hands reached the very center of her being, Rukia cried out and instinctively clamped her legs together.

Ichigo smirked and brought himself up and kissed her lips, while his hand was still cupping her very core. "It's ok Rukia" he said while still cupping and palming her "open for me baby" and kissed her, his tongue drawing her, pulling her into another blissful plateau.

He felt her legs relax and he pushed her undies aside and traced his finger along her throbbing center and felt her tremble. She was already wet and ready, he tebderly parted her folds and inserted one finger inside. Rukia's reaction was instantaneous. She arched up her hips and cried out his name. Ichigo Could not believe how responsive and sweet Rukia was. With his mouth still nipping her neck, his thumb played with the little nub in her center and Rukia was writhing and thrashing under her. Working his way downward, Ichigo kissed her navel and started licking downwards. "Ichigo? What…" but stopped and moaned when Ichigo's mouth liked her nub. "Ohhh.." she said while writhing "I-i-ich—ich—go!"

Ichigo was drowning in her scent, he sucked on her nub and Rukia was lost in a wave of pure pleasure. He licked along her folds and sucked on her juices and Rukia just moaned louder. He parted her folds and inserted his tongue inside and rukia immediately thrusted her hips to meet his tongue. He lapped her up stroked and teased until she was a writhing, quivering mass of jelly on his hands. He would have wanted to bring her over the edge, but not yet, he wanted to be inside her for that.

Rukia felt him give a fiunal kis to her nub before standing up. She instantly regretted the loss of his weight and heat on her. "Ichigo?' she asked dazedly.

Ichigo had his pants and boxers off in an instant "I'm here baby" he said as he loomed above her again, this time sliding her own underwear down. And it all started again. His lips and hands were touching her everywhere. His hands reached for her core and palmed her mound. She was more than ready for him. With his own legs he parted her thighs and positioned himself at her entrance. "Rukia" he breathed out, "Look at me"

Rukia was having a hard time having a hard time comcentrating on anything other than the wonderful sensations Ichigo is giving her. But she tried. She opened her eyes and looked at him, and she was lost in the intensity of his gaze.

When he held her eyes, Ichigo thrust inside her. He felt her little resistance, but it was too late now. He noticed how rigid she had become, and tears were threatening to flow from her eyes. She was biting her lips to stop herself from crying out.

He gently enveloped her in a warm embrace, careful not to move too much inside her. "Rukia, I'm so sorry" he said as he cradled her in his arms his mouth kissing every inch of her face. How could he have been so callous? How could he have not noticed? "shh…its alright" he said. He waited a few seconds, careful not to hurt her more, while his hands were working it's magic on her.

"Ichigo?' He tensed at her voice. He honestly didn't know. "Please baby. Don't" he said, afraid that she would ask him to stop. "it's alright" he said again and kissed her hard on the lips.

She welcomed his kiss, he felt her easing up a bit and tried to move. "Oh!" she said and he stopped immediately, he didn't want to add to her pain. "Shh…" he said again and started stroking her back.

"Move" she said in between kisses.

"It'll be fine, we'll take it slow" he said trying to reassure her. But she wouldn't listen, she started wriggling and thrusting her hips up. "Move… with… me" she said and the feeling her warm cocoon enveloping his and sheathing him engulfed Ichigo. He started moving within her.

Rukia writhing in earnest, every nerve ending in her body wanted to just explode. The ache in the pit of her core was growing. She wanted something, she was waiting for something, but she doesn't know what. "Ichi-go"

Ichigo was looking intently on her face She was nearing her climax he could tell, just as he was. "reach for it Rukia" he said as he started thrusting faster plunging himself inside her.

Rukia cried out as the world around her shattered and her body just exploded with intensity. But her cry was muffled by Ichigo's mouth. He felt her gripping and pulsating around him and he could not hold off much longer, with one final thrust, he burst within her, his own world rocked with the intensity of his own climax.

Coming down from his own plateau, he gingerly slid off her and positioned her on top of him. He heard her murmur at the loss of contact then snuggled into his chest. Her eyes were already drifting close. With the last amount of strength, he tucked her hair behind her ears and kissed the top of her head. He pulled up the blanket around their exposed bodies and wrapped his own arms around Rukia.

This was by far, the best that he's ever had. She was the best. And the pride he had about being her first doubled up. He smirked as he traced a finger on her back. He was her first. No one else had the pleasure knowing how responsive and receptive she was. She was his, all his.

Ichigo frowned at how possessive his thoughts are becoming. He also thought how strange it was for him to feel pleasure about being her first. It never did bother him before. He sighed and allowed his eyes to close. It was just the recesses of what happened. It could be a post euphoria thing he thought. Tomorrow, he said to himself, everything will be alright tomorrow.

**A/N**

**So, watcha guys think? Damn, it's my second attempt at a lemon, but this is my first quite so graphic lemon.**

**and I know too that ichigo seems to a bit ooc here, but honestly, I have always pictured an older and more mature ichigo to be this cool and suave. A man of the world, without loosing the very base qualities that makes him our dear old Ichigo. I just wanted to share with you guys the adult ichigo that I have in my head.**

**So, please tell me what you guys think. I am even allowing criticisms for this chap. Anything to get me to learn on how to do a lemon better.**

**Oh, and once again, please excuse any grammatical or typographical errors I have made, I didn't reread this. My ears were already burning while I was typing everything ******

**And if anyone wants to beta my stories, please tell me so, I would gladly take on a beta, as long as he or she can teach me the ways and secrets of lemony writing**

**Please**

**REVIEW…**

**REVIEW…**

**REVIEW…**

**REVIEW…**

**REVIEW..**

**REVIEW….**


	9. memories: stirrings

**Disclaimer: for the nth time, **_**me no own bleach,**_** just this story**

**A/N**

**I was finding a hard time coming up with the 'morning after'. I was quite unsure how I'd like them to act after. **

**Anyway, I do hope you guys would like what I came up with. **

**To those who reviewed anonnymously, vanishingdarkness and bunny, thanks for your wonderful reviews. and please try to log in next time so that i may reply to your reviews persoinally, as is my habit. thanks again**

**Oh, BTW, just found out about the third bleach movie, it's title I can't remember, calling out your name or something, and its tag line…"**_**sayonara Rukia".**_

**I know sounds bad, but I honestly don't think that they'll kill off rukia's character. She's the second most popular and wanted bleach character. The hell would they kill a star. But I have to admit it got me going gaga thinking about the third movie. I haven't even watched the second movie yet and here I am more interested with the third installment.**

**BTW, I have updated the first chap of this story. I would highly suggest that you guys re read it. I think it'll help you guys understand the story more. You'll see what I mean when you get to read it.**

Chapter 9

_**STIRRINGS**_

Rukia stirred, half awake, half asleep. Her senses were trying to alert her to something, but her brain could not comprehend what it is. "mmm…" she said in reluctance and nestled further into her warm cocoon. Something was moving beside her, nuzzling her neck wide something akin to wide sloppy kisses. She almost giggled out loud when it hit her ticklish spot just behind her ears. She smiled at the familiar wake up greeting, and instinctively shifted and tried to fend it off. "Stop it Kon!" she said teasingly while her eyes remained shut. "Just a few more minutes"

Ichigo stilled immediately, his eyes crinkling in displeasure, his scowl becoming for pronounced, with an almost angry growl from deep within his throat. He had woken up to the most delicious sensations of having her spooned against him. Her soft butt firmly pressed against thighs, her supple body against his, with his hands around her waist, while the other was still clutching her breast. His body had immediately responded to her proximity, his hormones raging. He wanted to wake her and shower her with kisses, working his way from her neck downwards to where he knew she was most responsive. He wanted her first thoughts to be clouded with the intimate heat of his lovemaking. He wanted her first words to be moans of pleasure.

But he didn't expect her to say another guys name in the midst of his ministrations. It was unthinkable. It was unheard of. It was just not possible.

Rukia heard the low growl and tried to open her eyes. For Kon to be so worked up this early, then he could be really, really in dire need of his poop box. "Fine, fine, I'm up" she said as she struggled to get out of bed, while thinking of the nuisances that she has to suffer for Kon.

His hands tightened on her waist, another deep growl emitted from his throat. His body which was earlier raging with lust was now seething in anger.

How dare she, he thought. How could she think of another while in his arms? How could she even mistake his actions for someone else's?

She felt her body being held tighter and heard another growl from behind. She opened her eyes as the fog in her brain cleared. Memories of what has transpired last night flooded her mind and she immediately tensed up. She wasn't at home. And it wasn't Kon who was waking her up with kisses.

Oh god! She thought. She could feel her face heat up with the thought of what had transpired between them. She could still feel his hands and lips all over her body, as if his hands and lips were firmly imprinted there.

She felt him move and found herself pinned beneath him, him hands painfully digging in her shoulders. Something was wrong. She could feel the anger emanating form him. What could he be so angry about? Why was he angry? Did she do something wrong?

She opened her mouth to speak, to tell him to unhand her, but her words never got past her throat as Ichigo's mouth claimed hers in a ruthless and bruising kiss. She tried to fight it, twisting her head right and left trying to get out from his grasp. But he held her firmly, his teeth grating against her, nipping at her lips.

Why? She kept on asking her self why he was doing this. Was it because of last night? Was it because she didn't tell him that it was her first time? That he was her first? Was that it?

She tried to stop him, so that she could explain. But his lips were still insistent, intent on punishing her. Left with no other choice, she cupped his face him her hands and tried to kiss him back, opening her mouth to him, tenderly soothing her tongue over his, drawing him, coaxing him to lighten the punitive kiss. She wanted him to stop. She wanted to say sorry for whatever it is that she has done to upset him this much.

Ichigo was angry. No, he was beyond angry, he was livid. Never had he felt this humiliated in his life. His ego has never took a beating as decapitating is this. He wanted to punish her for even daring to think of another while in his arms. For saying somebody else's name in his presence. The moment he felt her hands lightly cupping his face, the moment he felt her acquiesce to the kiss, how she tenderly kissed him back, he found himself drawn into that sweetness. He didn't know when it started, but he found himself softening his kiss. His hands released their strong hold on her arms and started to lovingly caress her. He found himself being gentled by her.

He stopped and lifted his face from hers, his eyes shut tightly, trying to control the conflicting emotions that Rukia has aroused in him. He had always thought that he was the conqueror here. But the way she had turned the tables around, he knew it she who was doing the conquering.

He opened his eyes and looked straight into her questioning ones. Confusion and worry could be written in to their violet depths. And although he wanted to erase the worry reflected in her eyes, his ego would not let him brush the incident off that easily.

His eyes were staring angrily at hers. Those amber pools, darkened with ire. She doesn't know just what kind of hold she has on him. That thought, along with the other, quickly escalated his irate mood

"If you ever" he said very soflty "ever say another man's name…in my presence, ever again, I will drag you to bed and fuck you senseless until the only name that you will be saying and remembering is mine." He ended so softly, enunciating every word slowly, that the effect was more menacing than having him rant and shout at her.

Before she could even comprehend what he meant, Ichigo got up and went directly inside the bathroom, not even bothering to put on some clothes. Leaving a silent Rukia looking bewildered on the bed.

Rukia flinched as she heard the bathroom door banged shut. She could not believe what had just happened. Nor could she understand what has just happened. She clutched the sheet tightly over her and stared at the ceiling, her mind going over the events that led to her present predicament.

Last night…last night was a momentary lapse of sanity on her part. She had succumbed to her body and feelings. She had succumbed to him. Despite all the self talk about a Kuchiki being a conqueror, she ended up being conquered instead. But for the life of her, she knew she wouldn't trade that experience with anything in her life.

Last night, Ichigo had been so sweet and gentle. His hands had been so soft and tender. As if each touch a silent promise. Every stroke and caress a benediction. And his moans where all praises to her being. She could feel her body responding at the thought of where his hands and mouth has been last night.

And the way he stopped and tenderly held her as she fought off the pain of losing her virginity, how he had wrapped his arms around her, as if trying to fend off the pain for her. Last night, he had been the perfect lover.

The loud sound of the bathroom door being slammed shut bought her back from her reverie. She threw the sheet over her head and curled under the covers. Listening intently for footsteps. Praying silently that he would leave her be. She waited tensely and agonizingly under the covers, but he never came. She took a peak and heaved a sigh of relief to find herself alone in the room.

The Ichigo from last night way miles off from the angry Ichigo that she met this morning. She had awoken to the feel of him holding her, kissing her. It felt so right. It felt so perfect. It felt so natural be in his arms that she momentarily thought that she was at home, waking up to another ordinary day in her life. It felt like she belonged to in his arms.

She smiled at the thought. She felt so at home that she mistook his kisses as Kon's big slurpy kisses. That was how natural it had been for her. That was how right it felt.

Her eyes opened wide as the pieces of the puzzle finally fit together, Kon! She said Kon's name in her sleepy frame of mind earlier. She threw herself under the covers once again, this time trying to muffle out the sounds of her laughter.

She finally knew what ticked Ichigo off.

And the thought made her feel really, really good.

--

Rukia gently made her way down the spiral staircase. Each step and movement done slowly. It was now noon, she had stayed in bed almost all morning and stayed a good few hours under the shower, trying to sooth away the kinks and aches on her body with the warm water. She could remember how she almost hissed in both pain and relief when she sat inside a basin filled with warm water.

She immediately sat in the dinner chair when she reached the dining room. It doesn't relieve the aches, specially not the soreness in her inguinals and private area, but at least it dulls the throbbing a bit.

She looked around, trying to see where the orange head idiot was. She has had this urge to clunk him after what he did earlier. But her sore body prevented her from doing so. He wasn't inside the cottage. But she did see the food that was set on the table. She smiled as she started to help herself with the ramen. It was a bit cold, but she didn't mind. Ichigo had cooked it for her. Despite being angry and hurt, he still cared enough to cook for her.

She couldn't wait to see his face when he hears the truth.

--

Ichigo stopped tinkering with his motor's engine when he heard her coming down the stairs. He listened to the sounds that she made while moving and smirked as he pictured her moving gingerly about. He knew she would be stiff and sore this morning. He wanted to be there beside her, assisting her. But the incident earlier had him seething in ire, avoiding her.

His hands automatically tightened it's grip on the screwdriver he was holding when he thought of the name she muttered. Kon, she said. She even said it smilingly and teasingly. Fuck! He swore silently, as his brain conjured up images of him pummeling the said 'Kon' guy into a pulp.

He took a deep breath and consciously let go of the screwdriver. He needed to get back in focus. So what if she was living with someone else? So what if that bastard was her boyfriend? Obviously he wasn't much of a boyfriend to begin with if he had left her untouched like that. Obviously their relationship has not progressed that much, not to the point of having sex.

Well, too bad for him, he thought.

Because he was the only one who got to have her, to taste and feel her and know how responsive Rukia was. He smiled. No matter who she's lived with before. No matter who her boyfriend is before. No matter who that bastard Kon was. He was and will always be her first lover.

Ichigo suddenly frowned as he caught where his thoughts were leading to. It unnerved him to realize how possessive his thoughts of Rukia were turning to. He scowled even deeper when he remembered how she had made him submit to her with just one kiss. He had wanted her to submit to him, yet it was he who lost and yielded.

How come this small, and petite woman, one whom he barely knows, could affect him so? How could she turn him into a tender fool, then an extremely pissed idiot, and then to a gentle lamb with just a word, a touch, a kiss?

And God! He thought as he rubbed his hands to his face. He had hurt her. He deliberately tried to hurt her earlier. Dammit! He has never lost control like that before. He wanted to undo it, if he could he would. But apologizing for it was out of the question. He had already been humbled earlier. He was not prepared to do it again.

He sighed and rubbed his fingers into his now throbbing temples. Maybe it was just the proximity. Maybe it is just the effect of being too close to her 24/7. He knew some psychology books and expert would vouch for that. Or maybe it was the stress of his situation just getting to him.

Or maybe it was just his ego at stake here. Heck, any guy would be infuriated to hear another name coming from their woman's lips in the midst on an intimate act. Hell, that truly is a blow to ones pride. Surely anyone would react just the way he did.

He stood up and decided to work instead. Thinking about Rukia and the things she makes him feel is confusing to say the least. He'd rather not go down that alley yet. The big questions and doubts were there, brimming at the surface and he was sure he wouldn't like the answers. He'd leave it be for now.

It's just stress, he knew it was.

He went in and went directly upstairs. Doing research and working, trying to find out what SS was planning might just be what he needed to get his mind off the damn annoying midget.

--

Rukia slowly trudged up the stairs, making sure to move gently as possible to help lessen the aches on her body. She would have wanted to let Ichigo carry her upstairs, but the idiot had deliberately ignored her as he moved past her towards the stairs.

Damn stupid strawberry!

She found him hunched over his notebook in one side of the room. He was busy browsing something in the internet. Maybe she could ask him to let her use it for a while later, just to mail some friends and colleagues whom she knew were worried about her. And maybe tell her neighbor to keep Kon for a little longer.

Thinking about Kon, Rukia smiled and started to get her plan into action. She sat at the edge of the bed, easing her painful body in its soft cushions. She knew he knew that she was there. "Hey Ichigo!" she said without preamble in her high girly voice.

Ichigo almost pushed the delete button instead of the save button on his screen. He knew the moment she stepped foot in the bedroom but decided to ignore her still. He was saving the documents he saw about the social gatherings and the socialite pages of every newspapaer in the country. There is always something about the three noble clans being said there.

"Oi berry boy!" she said, followed by a loud girly laugh. A vein in Ichigo's head started to twitch. He hated her oh so fake girly voice. And he detests the nickname. "What do you want Rukia" he said in the most uninteresting tone that he could muster. Well, two can play that game, he thought.

"Want me to tell you a story? Its ab…"

"No" he said cutting her off.

"But I think you'll love this one" she said, insisting as ever. She paused to check if she has his attention . When she was sure she did, she lied down the bed, her eyes staring straight into the ceiling, but she could still see Ichigo thru her peripheral vision. "You see, when I was in high school, I lived all alone in this little apartment." Well, it wasn't exactly a little apartment, more like a huge townhouse, but he didn't need to know that "I had previously refused the nanny my brother sent me. Saying that I didn't need a keeper. That I could definitely make it on my own. I was quite adamant at that." She chuckled as she thought of the heated argument they had and how un-Byakuya like he was acting while asking her to reconsider.

Despite his best efforts, Ichigo smiled at the thought of a younger Rukia facing off her brother to get what she wants. Stubborness, it seems, is a trait ingrained in her. And he knew he wouldn't want her any other way.

Rukia knew she had his attention, so she continued on "the first few months were fine. I did what I wanted to without any restrictions. But after a few months, it got kinda lonely" her voice had taken a melancholy note, remembering how her classmates would ignore her, being the freak genius that she is. Or simply because they found out where she lived and were all in awe of her wealth.

Ichigo heard the sadness in her voice and understood what she wasn't saying. He knew the feeling all too well. His heart contorted and he felt her pain. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, to comfort her, but settled with just staying put and listening.

"Well, anyway, one day as I was walking home, I saw this brown ugly and dirty looking puppy lying and bleeding on the road. He was whimpering and crying, while trying to get up. I didn't know why but I just found myself bracing the traffic to get to the puppy. I wrapped him in my school jacket and ran across the town trying to find a vet." She paused and then scoffed "would you even believe that the whole time I was running around holding him, I was also crying along with him? I didn't know who was crying more loudly, me or him!" and then she laughed.

It was her real laugh. Her laugh that came naturally, from her heart and automatically touched the hearts of those hearing it that they would laugh along with her. He smiled despite of him self, the data on his computer screen lay forgotten as he thought about her, a young girl, crying while running around holding an injured puppy. His heart leapt up with her laughter. She sounded so endearing talking like that while trying to laugh at her own foolishness.

"I had scoured the whole town but only came across one veterinary clinic, which happens to be closed that time. At this time I was quite desperate, I started talking to him. I told him I would take care of him. I told him that I wouldn't fail him as I did my parents."

This time Ichigo heard a catch on her voice. He felt the undercurrents of pain in there. He could feel his chest tighten at the sorrow he heard in her voice. He was about to stand up, go to her and comfort her when she started again, this time, her voice catching that mischievous tone she usually has.

"then I came across this small clinic, it was just in front of a house. Of course it wasn't a clinic for animals, but I didn't care, I barged inside and thrust the now quiet puppy in my arms to this man. 'please mister' I said in between sniffs 'please make him well again' I said." She laughed once again, her words slightly muffled by her laughter. "I imagine it was quite a shock to that doctor to see a senior high school student bawling out like that while holding a very hurt puppy. It was so undignified!" she said once again, trying to laugh at her self.

Ichigo was now glad that he had his back to her. Or she would have seen him grinning like an idiot at the picture that she had painted in his head. No, he wanted to tell her, that she wasn't being silly or undignified at all. She was just being her usual warmhearted self. She had such a big heart for others that he felt that it could, it just could also fit him inside it.

" The funny thing is, this doctor, started crying too! So here I was crying and holding out a puppy to this guy, and the guy automatically started crying also while he took the puppy in his care and in a booming voice he said" Rukia coughed a little then tweaked her voice to sound like him " he said 'have no fear my third daughter daddy is here to save the day!' and immediately I stopped crying"

She laughed again and Ichigo felt like the air was being punch out of him. Firstly her laughter has just that effect on him. Plus the fact that the guy Rukia was referring to sounded impossibly like his crazy old father. He didn't know what actually hit him. But the thought that she could have been there at his home was something he never would have expected.

"of course I stopped crying, I was thinking that maybe he was a patient, that I stumbled into a mental facility or something!"

This time Ichigo was now silently laughing with her. He was trying hard to keep his shoulders still and rigid so that she wouldn't notice.

"I was having doubts, mind you. But after three hours of waiting, he wheeled in a small table towards me, whose top was covered in cloth, where my little puppy was resting. H e had numerous bandages on his trunk, head and two hind legs and an IV in one leg. But otherwise, he was ok"

He could hear the happiness in her voice. And his grin just got even bigger. He felt his heart swell with pride. She had done something that most people would not. Courage. She had that I abundance. She is just truly amazing.

"You know, I never did find out the name of that doctor. He didn't want me calling him anything other than father. And he asked me if I could be his third daughter! I felt that he wouldn't let go of me I didn't agree, thinking nothing of it, I just nodded, then he started jumping up and down, doing this crazy dance, talking to this big poster in the wall, saying that he just got his son engaged! Now that, that freaked me out."

Ichigo couldn't breathe. It couldn't be. It couldn't possibly be. He could remember his dad calling him long distance during his first year at Todai just to tell him that he just got him engaged. That he had found his perfect third daughter. He remembered hanging up on him, thinking nothing of it. Oh my god! If he did just went home that weekend, then, maybe…maybe…argh! If he could just get his hands on his father right now, he'd give him one of the worst beatings he could possibly give him. He was so caught up with his thoughts that he didn't realize that Rukia had resumed her story.

"Anyway the puppy never left my side since that day. He even protected me from a group of thieves who wanted to rob my house days after. Imagine a small puppy, with bandages all over his body chasing the robbers away with just his loud bark."

"that incident led to my moving out of town. Because of that, I never did get to see the doctor's son. Sometimes I imagine what would have been like if I did meet him. Not that nii-sama would have approved, but still…."

Ichigo couldn't move. So it was really her. He was now gripping the edge of the table tightly, thinking of the what might have been.

Rukia was sure that Ichigo heard every word she said. For one thing he had stopped typing and clicking the moment she started her story. And she could definitely see how his shoulders would tense up then relax at different times during her story. She could also see him trying very hard to hide his laughter.

She smiled and continued on "Up to this day, well, before I got here that is, the puppy has been with me. He's grown into this big furry brown but still quite ugly looking dog, who's favorite hobby is licking my face and neck every morning to wake me up. He does it at the exact and precise time everyday too! Oh yeah, I named him Kon. Don't why I though." She chuckled "well, I think I'll leave you to your work now, strawberry" she said as she slid towards the center of the bed.

Ichigo's thoughts were still swirling inside his head. She was the third daughter that his father has been yapping about years ago. He was still wrapped up in it when some of her words penetrated his brain, puppy…hobby…licking her face…puppy named Kon….

This time Ichigo's mind really did stop working all together. Kon was her dog. It was her fucking dog! He felt a great weight being lifted off his shoulders. It wasn't an ex boyfriend or anything. It was just a stupid fucking dog!

Damned stupid evil midgets! He just spent the whole morning feeling so bad just because of a stupid dog! He stood up and tackled her on the bed. Rukia squealed in delight as she found herself being wrapped up in his arms, lying above him, her face a few inches from his, his arms holding her securely.

His eyes were alight with happiness. He captured her lips in a kiss, his hands working its way to her nape and hair. It wasn't anything like their kiss that morning, this was full of passion and Rukia could not help but meet his kiss with as much want and need as she can muster.

"Took you long enough strawberry" she said teasingly

"Well you could have explained earlier that Kon was a fucking dog!" he said irately, still holding her close.

Rukia smiled and leaned her head in his chest "And miss seeing you jealous? No way berry head"

The hand that has been stroking her hair stilled in midair for a second, then continued its leisurely journey on her silky locks. In a serious tone "I wasn't jealous" Of course he wasn't. Being jealous meant that he has deeper feelings for the little fireball that he has in his hands. And of course, he doesn't. Just because he craves for her body doesn't mean that he feels something deeper for her more than lust and friendship.

"ahhh, if you are not jealous, then it only means that you accept the fact that you kiss just like a dog" she said while her hear was still cradled in his chest.

In a second she found herself being crushed under Ichigo. "I do not kiss like a dog!" he said indignantly.

"Well, could have fooled me." And found her self once again in a fierce kiss before she could even say another word.

He kissed her long and hard, trying to tell her with his actions how sorry and stupid he felt. He gently nicked at her bottom lip, while his tongue soothed the nicks away. He slanted his lips and lapped her lips with his tongue, asking entrance, coaxing her to open her lips to his kiss. There was no urgency in his actions, just a sweet slow hunger that left her wanting, longing.

Finally stopping for air, Ichigo burrowed his face at the crook of her neck, "sorry" he said softly and then placed a string of kisses along her neck. He trailed kisses along her jawline, running up to her cheeks and nose. When they were eye to eye, Ichigo looked solemnly at Rukia, his eyes furrowed with sadness, "I'm sorry" he said again.

Rukia knew and understood what he meant. He was trying to atone for what he did to her earlier. She looked straight at his amber orbs, her eyes crinkling with happiness. He could be the gentlest, most caring and affectionate guy at times.

Ichigo saw the understanding there, in the way she looked at him and the way her eyes had alighted with joy. She need not say anything, he knew.

He once again wrapped his arms around her and settled her spooned beside him, her head pillowed in his shoulder while his arm would up around her and was rubbing up and down her arm.

Rukia waited, but was surprised when Ichigo didn't even dared his hands to go further than her waist and arms. She turned around and faced him, her eyes mirroring the confusion she felt.

Ichigo knew what she was asking for and chuckled, he traced one finger from the crease between her brows down to the tip of her nose. "Don't look at me like that" he said. He kissed the top of her head and enveloped her in a tight embraced, with her head pressed on his chest. "If you keep looking at me like that I wouldn't be able to help my self"

"Why?" she asked while her hands were busy running down the hard planes of his stomach and chest.

A deep grumble came from Ichigo's chest as he captured her wandering hands in his "because I know that you are still too sore" He knew he was right when he felt her freeze. "I wasn't exactly very gentle with you last night"

"Im sorry" she said through his chest. She knew he was referring to her virginity and guilt plagued her conscience. She knew she should have told him.

He chuckled "Baka!" he said. He lifted her face up and looked straight into her eyes "It would always be my honor and pleasure to be your first" He said honestly "now, can you just shut up and rest?"

She elbowed him in the gut but settled herself against his and wrapped her arms around him. She felt content. Ichigo was truly and amazing guy she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

**A/N**

**What do you guys think? Too much fluff? To OOC? **

**I just wanted to focus on their relationship at this point. Or the development of it. Lets just say it is the calm before a storm or something. ******

**Honestly, I have been having doubts about this story. I love this story, but I don't think my readers feel the same. I am afraid that I might be doing something wrong with this fic. The number of reviews just depresses me. **

**So please, please review and tell me what you think.**


	10. prophesized chap 10 TF

DISCLAIMER: Me No Own Bleach! (though I soooooooooooo wish I do)

**A/N **

Please excuse my errors, grammatical or typographical, just finished this chap, and I was so excited to post another chap, after, um, lets see, almost two years????? Anyway, hope you like this next installment. It's basically more of a background building chap.

Hope you guys would like it.

Chapter 10

(Roots)

Renji sighed and stretched out his tired arms as he slouched back in his chair. One of his hands was trying to rub the stiff ness from his nape. He looked once again at his still blank computer screen and rubbed his face in his hands. His eyes were now red and teary from hours of sitting in front of his computer He looked to his left and saw the opened folder with sheets and sheets of paper lying haphazardly atop his desk. He sighed once more and leaned back on his chair and closed his tired eyes.

There was nothing there. Even after a month of searching and digging, his efforts came up exactly the same.

Zilch. Zero.

There was nothing dubious or out of the ordinary about Rukia. She was exactly as she had told him.

He cursed silently and dropped his throbbing head into his hands which were propped on his desk. This was getting more and more frustrating every minute.

She was clean. There was nothing suspicious going on in her life. She was working at the Karakura City General Hospital as a surgery intern exactly as she had told him. Lives in a modest apartment a mere twenty minutes walk away from the hospital. There were no known living relatives. Her aunt who also happens to be her guardian had died almost three years ago, leaving her a comfortable sum of inheritance that got her through the rest of med school and during her internship.

He even tried hacking thru the hospitals computer network just to find something more about her. Now he knows almost every known disease and the corresponding intervention, not to mention those downright inhumane procedures such as sticking a tube down someone's ass, but still nothing about Rukia.

She was as clean as a whistle.

He looked at the strewn papers in his desk once again. He had been going over the said papers for weeks now that he already knew each word by heart. He needn't need to read it to know what was being said about Rukia Lee.

Her parents died in a plane crash when she was three, and was taken in by her mother's sister who was known to be an old maid. Went to school in different exclusive and prestigious schools all over Karakura town in her youth, then moved to Tokyo to study medicine at Todai.

Not much was said about her aunt. Renji knew her name to be Unohana Lee, another well known cardiologist in Tokyo. Renji could very well imagine the driving force behind Rukia's chosen profession. It had to her aunt.

Renji looked into his watch and sighed once again. It was already a quarter till four in the afternoon and in about an hour his she devil of a boss would want to hear something new from him about the said girl.

He took out her picture from under all the files and papers on his desk and delicately traced the outlines of her somehow familiar facial features on the photograph. Somehow the small nagging part of his brain tells him that he knew her. Knew her even before he actually met her. He had tried to rack his brain for something to pin her to, an occasion or an event where they have met or where he has seen her. But he just couldn't, for the life of him, remember where he has seen her before.

He sighed once again and slumped back into his computer. He would at least try to uncover something to appease Yuroichi. Maybe a dirty little affair or something, well, not that she seems to be the type to engage in any salacious affairs or anything, but still, something to throw in Yuroichi's face.

Or at least something to save his ass from being whipped by his temperamental and crazy boss.

---------------------------------------------------

Byakuya quietly smelled the tea in his cup, his eyes closed as if savoring the aroma perfectly. He did not even bother to deign a reply or give his two cents about the matter being discussed. His face is relaxed, his posture straight and proper.

Truth be told, his head was already aching as if a thousand anvils were pounding on his temples. He hated these meetings. Always have. But it was his role, his responsibility as head of the clan. No Kuchiki ever shrinks out of their responsibility, as his father had drummed into him. So he attends these meetings, religiously as any responsible and conscientious Kuchiki clan leader should.

But by gods, this has got to be the worst, nastiest and most god awful society meeting ever. He could hear every tick and tock of the watch on his wrist. Sense every movement and breath of all the occupants of the small but stately meeting room.

He sipped his now tepid tea, keeping his eyes closed, giving the impression of relaxed nonchalance. But in his mind he could see each and every aspect of the room. In his mind, Byakuya have always called this the throne room. From the opulence of the curved carvings on the wall, to the thick carpeted floors, down to the rich oak rectangular table is the very essence of wealth and royalty.

But right now, not even in the confines of the high backed antique chair, nor the lavishness of the room could diminish the tension and anger coming from the occupants of the room.

It did not help that the problem and predicament at hand involved him and his family. It did not help that he was now in the center of everyone's mind and attention, waiting for him to…to do what exactly, to perform magic and make someone appear out of thin air???

His hand unconsciously clamped harder on the tea cup when he thought of the current state that he and his family is in. The Kuchiki is a proud and powerful clan. He would not let this incident drag it down the slums. He would make sure of it. He will ensure that the family name and all that it holds dear will not be besmirched, whatever it may cost him.

As he set the cup down, he silently eyed the other occupants of the table. Although no two person bore the same expression, he knew that all three of them were seething in ire, in different and varying degrees it may seem, but equally pissed off nonetheless. He propped his elbows on the table and decided to give his stand on the matter at hand.

"The wedding will push through." He said in a clear voice and watched as all three reacted to his announcement. He saw the current head of the Shiba clan scoff and fold her arms in front of her chest, as if not believing it. While the younger Shiba heaved a deep and shaky breath. He didn't know if it was from relief or anguish, and he didn't care anyways. The matter of the wedding has been vetoed since time immemorial. It was destined to be. And it will happen; he would make sure that what is destined would be.

He looked to his right and fought off the urge to furrow his brows and scowl. Aizen Sousuke, the current head of the Society sat there quietly, fingers drumming on the table, a small indiscernible smile on his face. Personally, Byakuya had never liked the man. He knew that behind those kind and soft brown eyes, lies a man without any conscience or remorse. A crafty and heartless bastard.

Byakuya looked straight at Aizen and waited. His hands itched to slap the smile off Aizen's face, his fingers itching to erase that irritating smile on his lips, but fought the urge to do bodily harm to anyone in the room. Violence would get him nowhere he was sure. Still he waited on bated breath for the reaction from the man he hated the most.

Aizen smiled and leaned back on his chair "Yes it will" he said amiably. The knowing smile never leaving his lips, his posture relaxed.

"It should" he further added, with much more seriousness and malice.

Byakuya did not miss the cold glint in Aizen's eyes and the threat under those softly spoken words were as clear as the cloudless sky outside. The message was received clearly. Byakuya understood the ramnifications of his failure, what it would mean and what it could do to his one and only sister. His blood run cold as he thought of the methods that Aizen would use just to get Rukia. He knew that if he didn't find Rukia soon, then Aizen would make sure she is present for the wedding.

"And how could you be so sure that she would be there to attend her own wedding?" Kuukaku said hotly while banging her fists on the table. "You had a month to search for your errant sister yet you have not uncovered even a trace or a sniff of her!"

Byakuya remained impassive, he knew how temperamental Kuukaku is and just continued to sip his tea. Out of the three Shiba siblings, Kuukaku was the one who always felt and reacted first without even stopping to think about the matter at hand. Then again, Byakuaya thought that that at least was better that plunging headlong into battle with even thinking about anything like the youngest Shiba, Ganju. Containing the urge to take a long and deep frustrated breath, Byakuya held his unscrutinable facial expression and remained silent. He would not even consider replying when she is at this state. Doing so would just a waste of time and effort. He knew that Kuukaku's limited brain cells would not be able to process how logic and reasoning works. Intellect clearly does not run in the family pool of the Shiba's.

"Don't you dare sit there and girlishly sip that stupid tea as if nothing is amiss! We need her here to fulfill the prophecy, so I suggest that you stop toying with your perfectly manicured and girlish fingers and go and do something!" Kuukaku was fuming, having failed to get the reaction she would have wanted form the stoic Kuchiki head.

Byajuya's eyes slanted and glinted dangerously at Kuukaku, but even before he could utter a vicious reply, Ulquiorra was already there by his side, hand on the hilt of his sword "I suggest you refrain yourself madam"

.

"And I say how dare you speak to the Shiba clan head so disrespectfully, servant" Kaien said, with emphasis on the word servant, his own sword drawn and pointed towards Ulquiorra's neck. Kaien may not totally agree with the SS and their ways but Kuukaku was still his elder sister, not to mention, the head of their clan.

Ulquiorra's eyes looked sideways to Kaien, his stance never faltering, "I suggest you choose your battles wisely, boy"

"Enough!" Aizen said coldly before Kaien could even strike at the Kuchuki right hand man.

Byakuya watched through half closed eyes as his sisters betrothed tried to regain his temper and composure. And although Kaien's eyes still held that dark glint, his sword lowered and with one last withering look at Ulquiorra, he sheathed it back and sat.

Byakuya focused on Kaien. The boy was the best bet among the three Shiba siblings. He at least has brains enough to listen to reasoning and think logically. And yet Byakuya could not help but dislike the young man. Because whether he likes it or not, the prophecy would have to be fulfilled and Rukia would have to live a life according to the SS laws.

"Everything will happen as is said in the prophecy. The moons glow will be claimed by the darkness of the night, either in unity or in sacrifice, then light would fade to give way to the path of the shadows. And then we shall reign triumphant." And with that the current head of the SS walked out the room. "By the way…" he said with one last look at the others "If I were you, I'd start looking for our moon"

Byakuya stood up quietly, not even sparing a glance towards the Shiba sibling, and without any formal farewell, he left the confining room, followed closely by Ulquiorra. His head's throbbing had gotten worse. There was nothing he would want more than to come home and find Rukia there, safe and well.

"Ulquiorra", he said quietly "find Rukia at all costs. I want her home for her birthday and grand societal debut. Do not let me down"

--------------------------------------------------------

"Dammit! Fucking prissy ass!" Kuukaku yelled while she walked to and fro. "I tell you Kaien, you have to find her."

"Yes nee-san, I am looking. It's just that maybe she doesn't want to be found" Kaien said resignedly. He was getting a major head ache from all this society matters. If it wasn't for his respect for his only sister, and his affection towards Rukia he would not even consider getting involved. All his life he had shied away from the SS, leaving it in the capable hands of his eldest sister. And now, he finds himself right smack in the middle of it all.

They had given him a choice. Either be with Rukia or be the one who kills her. It wasn't any choice at all. His hands clenched at his sides at the parody of life that both he and Rukia had to endure.

"I don't care what that princess wants or not!" Kuukaku said vehemently, her eyes shooting daggers at her brother. "We need to find her, no, You need to find your errant soon to be wife!" The table shook with the force of Kuukakau's balled hands. "And I'm telling you Kaien, it had better be you who will claim the moon! Our family's name and future depends on that and that alone. Don't you ever forget the promise you made to our father!"

Kuukaku was still burning a trail on the carpet, her hands swinging in all direction with every word she said. Kaien had to stop himself from covering both his ears with his own hands. His sisters voice sounded like steel grating on a rough cement. But he knew doing so would only ignite her anger more.

"Yes nee-san, I know." Oh hell yes, he damn well knows it. It was all because of that stupid prophecy, the latter part, which Aizen left out was running in his mind. _ For should the suns light touch the moons glow, no stone shall be unturned and the shadows will fail to exist. _

"You know? You know? And yet you dare sit there empty handed without a trace or clue as to where that wayward princess is! And you have the nerve to tell me you know?! You don't know!"

"I will do everything I can. I will find her and I will fulfill that destiny." And with that said Kaien left. His hands were balled into fists. He very much wanted to say to hell with the damn prophecy. His blood is raging with unexpressed anger. He was angry at himself for not being able to stand up for what he really wants. Angry at his darn sister who couldn't even care about anything except that shitload of words spoken by a dying and senile old woman centuries ago. Angry at the family that he was so unlucky to be born into. He was just so plain angry. If there was a way that he could go out, he would have taken that road long ago. Not only himself, but he would bring Rukia with him as well.

Kaien sighed as he started his car. Both he and Rukia were just victims of their destiny. It was just a little better for Rukia because she has remained ignorant of all this. She wasn't the one playing a role. She wasn't the one who was deceiving people, playing with their emotions. And she wasn't the one who was slowly and so painfully being eaten up by her own conscience.

"Fuck!" Kaien said as he slammed his head on his cars steering wheel. Oh damn, he was so fucked up. He silently curse fate for being a Shiba. He wasn't some damn puppet that was born just to serve the purposes of the SS. He wanted to cry, to shout, to break something. He was a person, damn it! With feelings and thoughts. He should not be coerced into doing something in which he doesn't want to do.

He has always considered himself as a just person. He wasn't perfect, not by a long shot, but he has never been the one for deceits or games. All he ever wanted was to live his life in the way he wants. He has never understood the ways and the laws governed by the Society. That was why for the past number of years he had shied away from the SS.

He has been groomed since childbirth to be the successor, the next head of the SS. There was no playtime in his childhood. No balls or building blocks to throw and puzzle over with. There were no friends he could have played with. And there were no stories of dragons and damsels in distress to fill his dreams. But there were tutors to preach about proper etiquette, scrolls and scrolls of ancient teachings, book after book of the SS laws, and the lectures of how to be the successor and ultimately, how to rule the world.

Kaien sighed and slumped back in his seat. He could have run. He nearly did. He could have just left and never return. He could have done so many things, but he didn't leave. He couldn't leave. He wouldn't leave. Rukia has been his friend since childhood. He practically watched her grow. To him, Rukia would always be the little sister that he never had. And the friend he was never allowed to have.

And that is why he could never and would never leave.

Doing so would leave Rukia in the clutches of Aizen, and Kaien could only shudder at the thought of what Aizen would do to her just so the real prophecy would never ever come true.

Rukia, thankfully have no idea of the destiny that she is about to fulfill, and Kaien was as adamant as Byakuya in this instance that she would never ever know of the grand scheme of things. Instead he had to delude himself and Rukia of promises of love ever after. Of sweet talks and romances.

"ARGH!" He was just so angry that he banged his head in the steering wheel. He was using Rukia and deceiving her. Damn it!

But then again, he would rather keep her in that state than let her be hurt by Aizen. He sighed once more as he started the car. There was no time for melodramatics. Time was running and the earlier he finds Rukia, the better it would be for her.

**[A/N]**

Hello there!

Missed me much?????

Well, yes, I am so very sorry for taking too long in the updates. So many things have just happened and, well, I kinda lost my muse. To tell you guys the truth, I have already stopped watching the anime, though I religiously read the manga. I don't know why, but never the less, I am here now.

I cannot promise that I will be able to update soon, even with my other fics.

But I can promise you this, I will try to finish each story and update as soon as I caqn.

Anyway, what do you guys think? It's a bit more about the story, or the background story. I will be giving you back Ichigo and Rukia in the next chapter. So please, review!

Tell me what you think an d REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	11. Memories: Mine

**CHAPTER 11**

**A/N**

**Hello people!**

**I know... I know...**

**Gomen!**

**I really didn't want to make you guys wait this long.**

**Anway, here is the next chapter for twisted fate... hope you enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Still K.T.'s, because of it were mine, then Rukia would have already made an appearance in the manga!**

**Chapter 11**

**Memories: Mine**

"_Be ready to move in a week_"

That was all that was said. One short sentence and the phone went dead. But that was that he needed to hear. He didn't need long oratory declarations or mundane puzzling explanations. He knew what ot was time. Time to extract revenge.

Ichigo stared at his now silent phone. He could feel the hot rush of blood through his veins. He has not been this excited for the longest time. The bloodlust he felt was pounding in every fiber of his body. He had waited for this. After months of hiding, lying low, his patience has just paid off. He clutched the phone tighter in between his clenched finger, _he_ was going to pay.

"What the?" he felt something hard hit his head... and saw a round stone, bigger than his own fist roll off on the ground. "Fuck midget! You could have seriously injured me there!" Yep, without a doubt, there was Rukia, silently laughing behind him. He needn't see her for him to know that it was her. The muffled laughs of hers was enough identification that he needed that it was indeed her. Muffled or not, the picture of Rukia laughing, imagining the sound of her wonderful laugh, was enough to warm his heart. Not that he was going to say it in her face, definitely not. She would just give him hell teasing him about it. Scrunching up the deepest scowl that he could muster, he turned and saw her, indeed, laughing her ass off, shoulders shaking, body bent, one hand on her knees supporting her, another wrapped around her stomach.

"Nah... the stones much too soft... compared to your thick... skull" she said in between laughs.

In an instant he was in front of her, arms wrapped around her waist, thigh to thigh, hips to hips. "that's not the only thing that's not the only thing that's thick in me you know" he said suggestively, grinding his hips against hers. He could feel his body responding just by being close to her. It has never seized to amaze him how much his body craved hers. All it needed to was a look, a touch from her to have his blood surging with lust.

Next thing he knew, he was sitting on the hard cold grass, his ears still ringing, and his temples still pounding from the whacking that she gave his. With a growl he reached out for her feet which she sidestepped easily, prepared for his retribution.

"You are not getting any until you feed me moron!" She said, her cheeks tinted with pink. Ichigo almost smiled at how cute Rukia looked. After everything, she could still blush at the thought of their physical relationship.

With a sigh, he dusted himself off. "Cook it yourself... it's your turn to cook remember?"

"But I wanted ramen" she said, adding a little cute pout on her face, her violet orbs shining, pleading.

"No" he said as he turned around, deliberately not wanting to see her face. She is not getting her way with him. No way.

"But you make the best ramen that I have ever tasted!"

"No!" he almost smiled at her antics. "Flattery won't get you anywhere midget!" he said trying to sound firm.

He heard her almost growl. "Fine" she said, with an almost dejected sound to her voice. Ichigo smiled... One point for me he thought.

""I'll just call Renji then... he did say that he was willing to cook for me anytime. Can i borrow your phone Ichigo?"

He cringed at the all too sweet fake voice of hers, his hands automatically tightening n his phone. "Why do you have to call that idiotic pineapple head?" he asked incredulously. No way was he going to allow that stupid red hair into his house just so he could ogle and flirt with Rukia. It has been like a routine for Renji to update him everyweek about the happening inside the HQ. Not that Ichigo ever found it informative, most of the things Renji told him he already knew. Ichigo knew that Renji was just esing work as a cover for smooching up to Rukia.

"Fine! I'll cook you your stupid ramen!" he said as he stomped off into the kitchen.

Rukia smiled to herself, yep, she knew him too well.

...

"Are you sure that it's her?" Yuroichi asked the two guys sitting in front of her. She was getting irritated with the two. Honestly, getting information out of these two imbeciles was like talking to a two year old toddler. Both males were smiling at herm nodding their heads in unison, while one was smiling slyly, the other was grinning widely. She shook her head and sighed. No wonder these two were best friends.

"Positively sure?" she asked again, getting the same answer.

She growled and smacked both men on the head.

"Ow Yuroichi! Why'd you have to be so violent my dear!" Urahara asked while still rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"Don't you dare call me that!" she said her eyes blazing with ire. If she had not even overheard the two talking, she would not have had known anything. She fixed her glare on the two men, "How long?" she asked, her finger drumming on the table, waiting for the answer. Though she knew that she wouldn't like it one bit.

"Of course we knew from the very beginning!" Isshin said, with pride in his voice.

Without another word, Yuroichi pounded on the two, her fists connecting with their jaws. "You knew and you didn't even tell me about it!"

Isshin was nursing his sore jaw "Why'd you have to choose someone who is so violent! He asked his closest friend who was still sprawled on the floor, eyes still crossed

"You should see her in bed! She..." Urahara never finished his sentence as the females three inch heels connected with his forehead.

Setting her gaze on Isshin, "Does Ichigo know"

Said man started twiddling his thumbs, "Well... you see..."

"Dammit Isshin! How could you leave your son like that? What if it's a trap?"

Damn stupid parents! She said muttering while fishing out her phone from her pocket, dialing Ichigo's number. One minute she was holding her phone, the next instant, Urahara was taking the batteries out of the said phone.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you my dear" Uruhara said, still holding her phone. The seriousness of his statement hidden beneath the jolly tone he used.

"And why the hell not?"

"Because they are currently making me grandbabies!" Isshin said, eyes glazed, the Cheshire grin still on his stupid face. "Cute little Ichigos and prattle little Rukias! Twins run in our family you know!

Yuroichi slapped his hands away and sighed "Let me get this straight, from the very beginning, you knew who Rukia really was, and yet you purposefully allowed her to stay with your son?"

Isshin was still grinning madly while nodding his head.

"Why?"

"It involves a certain sun and moon meeting each other" Urahara said, his face covered by his fan.

The stupid prophecy! She narrowed her eyes on the two. She knew from the start that these two were crazy. "You two better be right!" she said as she walked out of the room. Her mind already going over and over the said prophecy.

...

Ichigo just finished cooking the ramen when their doorbell rang. Instantly, he was alert. No one knew of his location not, except Uruhara, Yuroichi and Renji. And all three knew to call first before. Rukia! He thought with panic, running out of the kitchen, only to find that the door was already open, with the said female talking with somebody.

Fear gripped him. What if it was his enemies? "Rukia!" he said while running to her side. 

Rukia stepped aside to reveal their visitor. Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks. "I-Inoe?"

Said blond female smiled and rushed to him. Her arms wrapping around his waist, her face resting on his chest. "Oh Kurusaki kun! I'm so glad that you are ok! I missed you so much! I was so afraid! Nobody from the company was telling me where you were, as if you just vanished from the face of the earth! Even Ishida kun was not telling me anything! And you were not even calling or mailing me... i was really worried!" she said, her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

Ichigo stepped out from the blond's arms and held her by the shoulders, arms length. "How the hell did you find me Inoue?" he asked. Oh he was already planning in his head how to punish whoever disclosed his location to the young girl.

"Well, I um, hehe... I kind of borrowed Renji's computer"

"Define 'knid of borrowed' " he said curtly. Oh he is going to kill Renji. Damn stupid pineapple!

"Don't worry Kurosaki kun! I returned it immediately! He never even knew that I took it!" she said smiling, proud of the accomplished feat.

Oh hell! Ranji, you fucking moron! He is so going to kill his partner. Painfully. Slowly. He will make the said pineapple suffer. He was brought back to earth with the sound of someone clearing their throat. He looked up to find Rukia looking at them, arms crossed, brows furrowed, eyes like slits, her usually upturned lips drawn down into a frown.

Oh shit!

Orihime turned her attention to the said girl. She was, well, cute to say the least. Small and petite, with short shoulder length hair, and small frame. Orihime smiled inwardly. The said girl would never even compare to her. Physically, she would always be more womanly than her. There was no competition there.

"Ne, Kurosaki kun. Who is she?" she asked innocently. Not even waiting for an introduction, she turned towards the petite female and introduced herself. "Hi! I'm Inou Orihime" she said "Ichigo's friend" she further added and wrapped her arms to his, clinging to him, silently staking claim, her body screaming out the words that she never even uttered, 'he's mine'

Rukia's face was impassive. There was a haughty aura surrounding her. Not one flicker of emotion in her composed face, and her voice was clear and cold. "Im Rukia" she said, not offering any other information. "I'll leave you two alone" she said as she brushed passed the two, leaving them alone.

Ichigo was rooted to the spot. He didn't even hear the conversation between the two. All he knew was the hurt and accusation he saw in Rukia's eyes. She may have had her face arranged in an emotionless mask, but her violet eyes were belying the emotions which she chose not to show.

Crap!

"Kurosaki kun?"

"Huh?"

"What were you thinking?" Inoe asked His face was sporting his usual frown, but something in his eyes says that everything was not fine.

Ichigo wanted to run after Rukia, but bas he looked at the hopeful eyes of Inoue, he sighed and led the said girl to the sofa. He'd better take care of her first. The sooner she is out of the house, out of their life, he better.

He held out his hand to silence her and called Renji. After taking care of that, he turned to the expectant girl. "Inoue, you are not supposed to be here. If old Yama-ji finds out, you will be in a whole lot of trouble"

Inoue smiled, completely misunderstanding him. "Do not worry about me Kurosaki kun! What is important is that we are together now! Nothing is more important than being with you."

Ichigo clenched his fists. Really, how dense can somebody get? How can he get it thru hat thick skull of hers that he doesn't want her?

"Inoue, don't mix up my words" he said sternly. "I do not want you here" Never wanted you he added silently. "You are ruining the company's plans" he added more nicely as he saw the girls face crumple.

"Renji will be here in an hour, then he will drive you back to HQ."

"Can't I stay here Kurosaki kun? I took a leave of absence, just so I can be with you for the remaining week of your holiday."

"No, Inoue" he said. "Stay here and wait for Renji, I need to do something" he stood up and went to the kitchen to look for Rukia. Dammit, whatever conclusions she have derived from the appearance of Inoue, he has to correct it. He could still see her eyes, haunted and hurt. Fuck!

...

Rukia sighed for the nth time. Her butt was getting cold from sitting in the soft ground, her back starting to ache from the rough and uneven tree trunk that her back was resting on. She knew and was aware of the things that her body is feeling. But deep inside, she was cold, numb.

How long has it been? How long had she been living in this fantasy world? Of playing house with a complete stranger? She clenched her fist and closed her eyes. How stupid could anyone get? Yeah that was she had been, a world class moron.

She remembered how that woman had wrapped herself on Ichigo, claiming him, marking him hers. Oh, how she had itched to pull her hair out and throw her out of the door.

But that was nothing compared to what Ichigo's reaction to her was. How he just accepted her embrace. How he guiltily accepted her advances, not even trying to get himself free of her grasp. Now, that, that was the worst thing of all. He could have at least had the decency to find a private spot where he and his woman could cuddle. Yet he did it in front of her. Directly in her face. Well, she could admit, it has been effective. He didn't even need to say anything, from what she saw, she knew the what the real score was.

She had been so stupid. For someone who prided herself with being intelligent, how could she be utterly stupid when it came to matters of the heart.

She looked up at the starlit sky in between gaps of the tree leaves. The moon was shining brightly, covering the forest with its luminescent light. She looked directly at the moon, as if silently praying. Praying for what exactly? She shrugged it off and let another sigh escape her lips. She has to do something. Anything, she just needs to do something about the whole thing.

She clutched her chest. There was a certain kind of pain there. Deep and gnawing.

"How the hell did I end up like this?" she asked the moon. "How can I fall in love with a guy that I barely know? Why do I have to feel like this?"

It was stupid of her really. From the beginning she knew that this, this interlude in their lives was only temporary. But each day she spent with Ichigo, it made her yearn for some sort of permanency. It made her want to be with him, just to be beside him, basking in the affection that he had been showering her for the past three and a half months.

But it was all one sided. She never even asked if he had a girlfriend. She just went on in, playing house with him. Giving him all of her. Thinking that he feels the same way. It was just so pathetic of her. To want and believe that what they feel for each other was the real deal. To even think that they have a future together.

"And to think that I was willing to give up my relationship with Kaien for Ichigo." she whispered to herself. She was really pathetic.

Kaien. Sweet and understanding Kaien. She knew that he is very much worried about her. The mails that he had been sending her were pleading her to call him. To just reassure him that she was ok. All he was asking was some sort of confirmation that she was alive and well. But of course she was too wrapped up with Ichigo, not wanting to do anything to burst that small bubble that they live in that she ignored all his e-mails.

And her brother. How she had deliberately ignored all her brothers attemps to reach her, pleading her in his e-mails to talk to him.

She had missed so much in her life. And would have been content to leave it that way too, if it meant being with Ichigo.

Enough she told herself as she stood up and brushed herself off. She would not let him see her like this. She has to salvage some of her pride. She will not let him see how much it has affected her. After all, she is a Kuchiki, and Kuchiki's never let their emotions get the better of them. With a deep breath, she marched back inside the cottage, her mind already working on her plans.

...

Ichigo was pacing at the backyard. He had already searched for the midget around the vicinity but he couldn't find her. It has been more than a n hour since she walked out and he has et to find a single trace of her. The moon is already up and the wind was getting colder by the minute. And yet she was still out there.

"Damn it!" he cursed loudly.

"You are the only guy alive who is immune to Inoue's charm"

Ichigo whirled suddenly, finding the source of the voice. Dammit he curse silently, he was so distracted that he didn't even her Renji coming.

Renji looked at his partner. Boy, was he distraught! And he could guess why. He had seen and talked to Inoue a while ago. But before he could utter another word, Ichigo has punched the daylights out of him. "What the fuck is your problem man!" he said while wiping the blood in from a cut in his lips.

"You! You damn stupid baboon!" he said while aiming another punch in Renji's face.

Renji sidestepped him and tried to put some distance between them. "What is it this time?" he asked, his hands held up as if in surrender. He has an idea why Ichigo was so angry. But he could not comprehend why he was angry at him? It wasn't his fault that Inoue was crazy about him, willing to move to hell and back just to see him. And it's not as if he told her to visit him here.

"You told Inoue where I am!" Ichigo said accusingly. "Dammit Renji! How could you let her come here? What if she had been followed?" he asked angrily.

"Whoa there big guy! I did not in any way reveal your location to her!"

" But your carelessness did! If a damn bimbo could pilfer that information from your pc without you knowing, then I guess it would be a walk in the park for our enemies!" Ichigo still has this urge to beat the daylights out of his imbecile of a partner.

"That's impossible! My pc has an encrypted lock and pass code." He said not believing that Inoue had even touched his pc, much less was able to use it. But the look that Ichigo gave him had him cursing as well. "That bitch! I have to let Urahara get me a new security program in my pc"

"Renji, I swear, I can kill you this very moment. Be thankful that I still have my control."

Renji heard the openly veiled threat in Ichigo's voice. "Hey it's not my fault that Inoue's so obsessed with you!" He could still see the dangerous glitter in Ichigo's face, but decided to take his chances. He was not convinced that Inoue finding out his location is what got him in this stage of rage.

"And what exactly is your problem? The fact that Inoue is here or what Inoue's presence means to Rukia?"

If looks could kill, Ichigos glare could have killed him in the spot. "Don't you dare include her in this" he hissed.

"Tell me Ichigo, have you even told her about your 'reinstatement'? What do you plan to tell her about it. When do you plan to tell her? Next week when the chopper lands here to pick you up?" Noticing the uncertainty in Ichigo's demeanor, he decided to egg him further "Did your even think about her? Or were you opting for the 'sorry sweetheart, but times up, ciao' line?"

"Shut the fuck up Renji!" In all honestly, he has not thought that far. But he knew that whatever happens he would want Rukia to be there with him. He still doesn't know how. But it was as if he took it for granted that his job would not allow her to stay with him.

"What? Got nothing to say?" Renji looked at Ichigo's stony face. He knew the things that were running in his partners mind. "You know you can't keep her."

Ichigo closed his eyes. Renji was right. He could not keep her with him. Not with the line of job that he does. With her trying to prolong a mans life while he ends it. No, she cannot be with him.

"I know" he said quietly.

"Look man, you've had your fun. But times up. It's time to go back to the real world. Let her go. It has been fun, but it's not real. It can never be for keeps" seeing as he was able to deliver his message clearly. "I'm taking Inoue back to HQ. You, do what needs to be done. I'll see you in a week" with that Renji went inside to get Inoue.

Ichigo stood motionless in the dark. He heard Renji's car speed out of the driveway, but still he did not move. All this time, all he wanted was to receive the order that he can come back. He never knew what would be at stake.

...

Rukia could not move from her spot near the trees. It was like her heart was being crushed in a vise grip. All it took was two simple words from Ichigo. 'I know' he has said. He never even countered Renji. Never even bothered to defend their relationship.

How could she have been utterly blind and clueless?

She has to get out of here. She has to get away from him. She won't wait for him to throw her out and leave her. No, she will leave. Immediately.

She stepped out of the shadows. The minute she did, Ichigo was running towards her, Relief etched in his features.

"Where the hell have you been? Do you have any idea how long I have been standing here?" Ichigo wanted to explain everything to her. But instead of an explanation, he ended up shouting at her. Stupid! He berated himself.

Rukia held her mask in place. If she didn't know better, she would say that it was concern she could read in his amber eyes. But she knew better. It could be annoyance, it could be guilt, but not concern. Concern would be equivalent to having feelings for her. But much as it hurt to admit, he does not have any. It was all just lust on his part. Nothing more.

Without saying anything, she sidestepped and ignored him, purposefully walking towards the cottage without any glance or any form of acknowledgement.

"Rukia!" he grabbed her arm. He still does not know what to say, but he'll be dammed if he'll just let her walk out that easy. But the coldness in her eyes had him swallowing whatever words he wanted to say. Cold and emotionless, he could not even see a flicker of emotion in them. "Rukia..." what? What exactly does he want to say?

"If you have nothing to say, then let go of me, it's late and I want to rest" she said without even flinching. She wasn't Byakuya's sister for nothing.

Ichigo closed his eyes "please, just listen for a moment" he said. It unnerved him to see her eyes, her usually vibrant eyes so cold and distant. She arched up an eyebrow, waiting. Ichigo didn't let go of her arm, instead he closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's not what you think" he started, "Inoue and I, were not, it's not like that" Please believe me, his mind sreamed.

She didn't resist his pull nor his embrace. But neither did she reciprocate it. She stood there, unmoving, hands on her sides, not saying anything.

"Dammit Rukia!" he was shaking her slightly, intent of getting any kind of reaction from her. He could accept her anger, even a full sermon. He was prepared to brace the worst. Anything from the petite girl in his arms. Anything but indifference.

He looked into her eyes. Letting his emotions reveal itself through his eyes. Believe me, it says. Please believe me.

Rukia could almost see the sincerity in his eyes. They were looking at her directly, intently, openly. Her heart almost melted in the honesty written in his amber irises. There was nothing more she would like than to be surrounded by his warm embrace. To hear words of affection from him. To feel his heart beat in tempo with hers.

But she couldn't. She could hear his words over and over again. And every time, something insode her dies. She was no more than a passing fancy for him. Someone he could disregard and leave behind when the time is up. A toy. A fucking toy that he can just throw away once it's purpose was accomplished.

And it hurts. Its hurts so fucking much to know that he had planned to just up and leave after everything that has happened between them. It was not just the physical part, but the day by day life that they have shared here. She actually believed that he cared. He made her believe that he cared!

"I would really love to rest now." She said still in that cold monosyllabic tone.

"Listen to me Rukia. There has never been anything between me and Inoue. I do not like her! Not in that way!" His hands were gripping her shoulders tightly. "What I feel for her is nothing to what I feel for you! You have got to believe that"

Rukia's heart contracted painfully at her chest. Is it really possible? Could he really love her?

He could see some crack in her hard cold eyes. "Never think that Inoue could even compare to you" he said more softly. "It's not her that I want." Looking directly in her eyes "I want you Rukia, only you"

He could feel her mask slipping. How easy it is to just accept his words. But the conversation he had with Renji would not just stop replaying over and over again in her mind. She closed her eyes, and against better judgement she let herself be engulfed once again in his warm embrace. Maybe, just maybe, there is still some hope.

She reached out and touched his face, her thumb gently tracing the swell of his prominent cheekbones. "What do you feel for me Ichigo?" she asked quietly.

Gone were the cold indifferent eyes, instead, he was looking at her violet orbs, mesmerized by their depth. He opened his mouth, trying to find the words, but no sound came out. He cares for her, that is a fact. He wants her there, beside him, to be always with him. But is that enough? He knew what she was asking for. He knew what she wanted to hear. But he is just not ready to voice it out.

She saw the indecision in his eyes, and the small flame of hope within her was extinguished in an instant. And the feeling of hurt was almost debilitating.

"I... Rukia... I..." he saw the light in her eyes grow dim. He saw her put her hands down to her side and step away.

"No" he said absently as he grabbed her arms again. "I want you Rukia... I have never wanted anything in my whole life the same way that I want you. Isn't that enough?"

Rukia shrugged out of his hold and stepped away. "We can't always get what we want Ichigo" she said sadly then turned and went inside the cottage, not even looking back. If she did, then she would have seen the way Ichigo's hands were trying to reach her or how he slowly crumpled to the ground.

...

Rukia pretended to be asleep when she heard Ichigo's footsteps on the stairs. She could not take any more confrontation. Not tonight, when she still feels as if her heart has been ripped out shredded into a million pieces.

Ichigo Turned towards Rukia in bed. She has her back to him. And it irked him to see her that way. As gently as he could he pulled her into his body and wrapped his arms around her small waist. It always made him wonder that despite their height differences, she always seemed to fit perfectlty in his arms. He kissed the back of her head and tightened his hold on her.

"You belong here, with me, in my arms." He whispered to her ear. " I do not know if this is love, but I do know that no one has ever made me feel the way that you do. I want you in my life. With me. Beside me." He nuzzled his face in her neck, breathing in the familiar scent of her. "I know that it is selfish of me to want you like this. But I can't help myself" he continued on.

He knew she couldn't hear him, but he had to say it. "I cannot offer you a decent life. My life, is not something that I can share with you. Not because I don't care, but because you are important, much too important to me. I do not want your life endangered just because of what I do."

Rukia has heard enough. And much as she wants to stay in her arms, with him, she knew that she cannot. With tears in her eyes, she faced the surprised Ichigo and saw the emotion that she wanted to hear from him earlier.

"Rukia... I..." she brought her finger to his lips. "Shhh..." she said. With tears still brimming from her eyes "Just love me for tonight Ichigo"

Ichigo didn't need any more urging. He swooped down and captured her lips in a fierce kiss. Rukia welcomed his attentions like a dessert welcomes the rain. She allowed her tongue to parry with his, her hands stroking and touching. She matched his actions, her fingers travelling and teasing. Her mouth following the movements of her fingers.

There was urgency and need in their actions as both tried to show each other how they feel. It was all silk and heat. A sensual fire stroked by their hands and tongues. Their body rhythmically moving wanting to get close to each other as they possibly can, giving more of themselves in each arch and thrust.

Ichigo intertwined his fingers with hers. As his mouth descended on hers, nibbling her jaw. He could sense her need. She was near the brink of climax but he wanted more, "You're mine!" he said. "Mine forever" he said his hands tightening their hold on hers. Her face was flushed, beads of sweat were forming in her forehead, her back arching, her hips gyrating to meet each thrust. "Say it Rukia" he said thrusting deeper. "Say it!"

Rukia tried to focus. Her world was slowly spinning dizzily in her head, her senses escalating to new heights. "Yours" she said panting ""Always... yours!" she breathed out as her world collapsed around her. Ichigo climaxed as soon as he heard her utter those words. With his hand still entwined with hers, their body still joined intimately, he kissed her one last time and let his body relax above hers "Your mine" he breathed out one last time before he let sleep claim him.

Rukia welcomed his weight on her. With the last of her remaining strength, she kissed their joined hands and let sleep claim her. She couldn't undo what she had already done. But tonight, this was for them. A memory that she will forever cherish in her heart.

**A/N**

**Guys, book two of twisted fate will soon start... as you can see on the chapter titles, all of the past chapters were titled Memories. Meaning that these are all recap of the past, to get back to where Ichigo is in the first few paragraphs of chapter 1.**

**Just thought i should give you guys a heads up about it. Just in case you get confused once i start with the book 2.**

**Anyway... i know it has been so long, but what do you guys think? Please hit that review button below and tell me what you guys think. It is because of your reviews that I have not given up on this story. Give enough reasons to post the next chapter, um like more than five reviews at least? Pweeetty pweeetttty pwueesshhh?**


	12. Memories: Truth Be Told

**A/N : **

**Well Tenshi no Megami, this chap is for you. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: ****Me no own Bleach**** (if I did, then the manga would not suck as much as it does now)**

**Chapter 12**

**(TRUTH BE TOLD)**

Kaien was on the move. He knew exactly where Rukia was. It was a little past midnight, but he could not wait another minute more. He was going to get her. Something in her voice alerted him. He remembered how utterly distressed she sounded when she had called him.

_Kaien looked at his ringing phone. The number was blocked. His heart beat increased as he looked at the phone. _

"_Hello" he said, praying that it was her._

"_Kaien?" He closed his eyes as he let go of the breath that he didn't even know he was holding._

"_Where are you Rukia?" He wanted to say more. But he didn't want to scare her off with his rants. Hastily, he connected his phone to the device that Mayuri made specially for this occasion. "Talk to me honey, where are you?" he asked again, while his hands were busy punching down keys in the small machine._

"_Kaien?" Her voice was ragged. As if she'd been crying._

"_I'm here honey" he said soothingly "Tell me where you are and I'll come and get you"_

_He heard her deep intake of breath, as if trying to steady herself "I...I don't know exactly... but I think it's close to the vicinity of a town called Rukongai. I... I'm not so sure"_

"_Don't worry Rukia, I'll still come and get you" he said as he started to bypass the signal blocking device, just as Mayuri has instructed him to. Dammit he thought, Rukia was not using an ordinary phone, that one he was sure. "Rukia, are you using a landline phone?" he asked casually just so not to frighten her away._

"_No... I... I took someone else's phone" she said but the unmistakable anxiety in her tone did not lessen. _

"_Kaien... could you" he could almost picture her debating whether to ask him a favour or not. That dammed independent streak of hers would just not let her ask a favour openly._

"_Rukia, what is it honey? You know you can ask me anything" Finally he was able to decrease the area radius from where Rukia's signal was coming from. Just a little bit more and he will be able to pinpoint her exact location._

"_I'm ready to go home" was all she said_

"_Don't worry, I will come and get you. Just stay where you are." He said. _

"_Thank you" _

_He wanted to ask her more, but the line went dead. He stared at the monitor, the red pinpoint dot, blinking in the screen. Hastily, he wrote down the coordinates, grabbed his jacket and car keys. Without a single backward glance, he went out of his apartment and started for his car._

Kaien kept on driving. His only clue as to where he was going was his cars GPS system. He sure as hell hope that Rukia would still be there when he gets there.

...

Byakuya was also on the move. It still irked him that Rukia chose to call Kaien rather than him. But at least the young Shiba had the fortitude to call him and inform him of his sisters whereabouts.

He knew, he knew the minute his phone has registered Kaien's call that he has found Rukia. He was familiar with the area that Kaien gave him. And although his pilot and chopper was already fuelled and ready, he waited and gave the young man the leeway time that he had asked for. He knew it would take him more than 8 hours to drive to the area, which could only take about 30-40 minutes by air. But Kaien had a point. If Rukia sees him before he could get to her, then she just might run away gain.

So here he was, sitting inside a helicopter, a few minutes away from where Rukia and Kaien were. He was waiting for Ulquiorra's call. He was just not taking any more chances. And he had ordered Ulquiorra to be very discreet. He was sure that neither Kaien or Rukia would sense his presence. It's just a precaution. Just in case.

...

Ichigo woke up to the sound of a car in their driveway. He cursed silently, not another visitor he thought. His hands travelled to the empty space beside her and woke up instantly. Here the hell is she? He heard the front door open and was out of the bed in an instant, his hands trying to get to his gun while putting on his pants at the same time. Worry for Rukia had him flying down the stairs. What if Inoue was really followed yesterday? Dammit, didn't she know that it's never safe to let stranger inside the house?

...

"Are you sure Urahara?" Isshin asked again, knowing full well that despite Urahara's crazy antics, his scientific inventions are always accurate. If it says that Ichigo's phone has been hacked and that the signal has been traced, then he knew it was the truth.

"When have my inventions failed yah?" Urahara countered. "It was the young Kuchiki who used his phone. I had traced her call and guess who she called?" he asked in his singsong voice.

"Her brother" was Isshins immediate reply. His insides were churning. Did he just lead his son to his early grave? Was he wrong in his thinking? Did he judge the young Kuchiki heiress wrongly?

"Nope!"

Ah, so there was hope, Isshin thought. "Who did she call?"

"Her fiancée"

Oh crap! "That stupid son of mine!" he said angrily. Now what could have Ichigo done to Rukia to have her calling her fiancée in the middle of the night? Oh he is going to kick his stupid sons arse when he sees him.

"I know!" Urahara said. "Listen" was all he said again as he played Rukia's conversation with Kaien.

"I swear I am going to beat the daylights out of Ichigo!" Isshin could not understand what went wrong. Or what his son has done, but he could plainly hear the distress in his third daughters voice.

"Oh I think you would have to wait in line for that"

"Oh no Kisuke, you would not beat him up until I am finished with him!" Isshin said vehemently.

"Baka! I was not implying about me, though I would love to get in that line as well, I was talking about a certain Kuchiki cavalry who is as of the very moment we speak is about 20 minutes away from the cottage."

Damn stupid older brothers! "I'll see you there in half an hour"

"eh" Urahara was surprised. Isshin and him could get there in less than that time.

"Let him get his ass kicked first... god knows he deserves a good ass whipping. And don't worry, Ichigo can handle himself just fine"

...

Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks. The sight he saw before him brought a searing pain straight to his gut. Rukia, his Rukia was nestled inside an embrace of another guy.

"Get your hands off her!" he said as he advance towards the couple, intent on getting Rukia out of the guys reach.

Kaien felt Rukia shrink deeper into his arms. Instinctively, he tightened his hold on her and looked up towards the direction of the voice. It sounded awfully familiar. But it couldn't be. The last time they talked he said that he was outside of the country.

Slowly, he lifted his head and looked at the person who was currently speeding towards them, face scrunched up in a scowl, eyes slanted into slits. So Kaien's hearing wasn't deceiving him as he looked at the mass of temper and orange blur that was hurtling down towards them.

"Well, if it isn't Kurosaki" Kaien said, a touch of mocking in his voice.

Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks "Kaien?" He couldn't believe his eyes. How the hell did Kaien ended up with Rukia in his arms.

"Normally I would be really glad to see you, but seeing as my _fiancée's_ upset about something, and I am pretty much sure that it somehow involves you, excuse me for not being enthusiastic about meeting up with you" he had put emphasis on the word fiancée.

Ichigo felt raw splinters of ice slowly clogging up his veins. He was sure that he heard him right. And judging by Rukia's silence in Kaien's statement, he knew that there was truth in his old friends words. But dammit! He was not going to let her go that easily.

"Rukia" he said while taking a step towards them. "Dammit Rukia, get away from him!"

"Ichigo" Kaien said his voice laced with the unspoken threat. He was about to say more but Rukia's soft words halted him

"It's ok Kaien." Her eyes were clear and determined. "Get in the car, I, I just have to say goodbye" Without waiting for her fiancee's response, she shrugged out of his embrace and walked sedately towards Ichigo.

"Rukia" he said, as his hand caught her wrist. Rukia saw the concern in his eyes but shook her head. "I need to do this Kaien. Just wait for me in the car"

"One wrong move and I'm getting you out of here, you hear?" Rukia nodded and starting walking back towards Ichigo.

Ichigo saw the whole exchange, but was not able to hear what they were talking about. But his chest heaved a sigh of relief when he saw Rukia walking up to him.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me" he said tenderly as his hand gently cupped her cheek. She was his after all. But his hands stilled as he saw the dull glint in Rukia's eyes. His eyes narrowed as he tried to wrap his arms around her petite waist. "Listen to me Rukia" but was cut off by her finger in his lips, silencing him

"Shh..." she said, though not getting out of his grasp, her eyes looked like blue icicles, cool and unfeeling. And as cold as her softly controlled voice. "You've had your fun, but time's up. Time to get back to the real world" With that, she kissed his jaw and moved out of his arms and walked back to the waiting car without any backward glance.

If she did, she would have seen the stunned and hurt look on Ichigo's face. Would have seen him crumple to his knees, arms outstretched calling her name again and again. And if she did, then he would have also seen the tears threatening to fall on her face.

Kaien did not ask any questions. He just started the car and drove away. He knew she needed her space. The tears were silently streaming down her face. Yet she has not made a move to brush them away, instead, she just looked out at the passing scenery, looking lost and broken without making any sound at all.

His hands tightened on the steering wheel. He didn't like what he saw earlier. He didn't like what it could imply. She had been missing for months and all those time, she was with Ichigo. Ichigo of all people! And judging by the look on Ichigo's face as Rukia was walking back towards him, he was most definitely in love with her.

Dammit! Whatever the hell happened between them?

Byakuya listened to Ulquiorra's report. His hands tightened on the radio device. Kurosaki Ichigo. How dare he even lay a finger to his sister! No one, absolutely no one can make his sister cry. It doesn't take a genius to guess what has happened between the two. And the thought of his innocent sister being in the hands of the enemies prodigy does not sit well with him. Liquid fire flowed out of his veins as his blood boiled with rage.

With a clipped order to Ulquiorra, Byakuya just nodded to the pilot and his hands had reached for his gun. He was taking revenge. And it also would not hurt to finish the said guy. It would undoubtedly have Aizen ease of his case against the Kuchiki's. He would take revenge for his sister and at the same time redeem the Kuchiki pride.

Ichigo stayed kneeling on the ground long after the car has disappeared from the driveway. He could not believe the words Rukia just uttered. He was her first! He was damn sure that she was innocent when it all started. Then why? Why? How can she utter those words? Was it really a game to her? What? Because he just happened to be available? Was that it?

He looked at his bleeding knuckles from hitting the solid ground a few times. The small amount of blood was caked with dirt. Yet he could not feel any pain. No, it wasn't physical pain that he was feeling. What he has was something more debilitating than just simple pain.

Then it hit him. Those words... oh fuck! She heard them talking! "Dammit Renji!" He said as he stood up, moving towards the shed where his bike was parked. He had to talk to her. He had to explain. She must have heard their conversation the night before. What she said was exactly the words his stupid excuse of a partner used last night.

"Dammit!" he said again as he went to get his bike. He would not let it end this easily. He would make her listen.

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave"

Ichigo whipped around at the sound of the cold emotionless voice. Green impassive eyes stared directly at him.

Ichigo stood his ground. Crossing his arms in front of his chest, he cocked his head sideways and raised one eyebrow at the unwanted visitor. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Ulquiorra?"

"I see that introductions are unnecessary"

Ichigo's eyes slanted into slits. How Kuchiki's right hand man found him, he has no idea. But one thing is for sure, wherever Ulquiorra is, then Byakuya is definitely not far away.

The only thing good that Ichigo can think of is the fact that his enemies found him when Rukia wasn't around. He would not forgive himself if she got sucked into the middle of all this. He knew he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if something bad happened to her.

At least he knew that, although the thought that Rukia is with another man makes him seethe in anger, Kaien would protect her.

"Normally, I would be happy to make your acquaintance, but I don't have the fucking time to laze around today. Let's just say that I have somewhere else I need to be." Ichigo straightened up, muscles tense, body ready for battle. "So let's start this"

"Going after the girl, I see"

Ichigo for Rukia's safety had him almost cowering. Anger, tempestuous and flaming hot ran throughout his body. "Leave her the fuck alone!"

If Ulquiorra had not been quick, he would have been caught in the bullets trajectory. For a second, neither man moved. Each eyeing the other closely.

"Byakuya would be so proud"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" His gun was still aimed directly at the stoic man, whose weapon was still resting securely in it's holster.

Dammit, Ichigo thought, I don't need this right now. Rukia could be anywhere with Kaien by now.

"Aren't you curious just how we found you? How we were able to pinpoint exactly where you are?" Ulquiorra dusted off an imaginary lint on his shoulder and leaned on the wall. Not even bothering to duck and hide from Ichigo's still cocked and aimed gun.

"Who the hell cares? It's not as if you will walk away alive from here."

"How typically male, letting one's cock do the thinking"

Ichigo levelled his gun directly at Ulquiorra's head "I suggest you say whatever it is that you want to say, before I blow up your brains" He could hear the churning of the rotors of a helicopter drawing near. "Oh, reinforcement... couldn't handle me alone Ulquiorra? Afraid?"

"You still don't get it do you? My orders were to only detain, not kill you. To give the young heiress enough time to get to safety. Byakuya just wanted to make sure that his sister would get out from her assignment safely."

Ichigo's hands shook lighty. Tightening his hold on the gun to stop from shaking, he took one step closer, the sound of a helicopter landing lost behind the meaning of Ulquiorra's words. "You're lying" he hissed.

"Am I?" unfaced , Ulquiorra raised one eyebrow.

Before Ichigo can answer, a bullet whizzed past him. Without flinching nor moving "Nice of you to drop by Byakuya. Here to recue your lapdog?"

"I was merely saying hello Kurosaki."

"Can't say the same Byakuya, you are after all uninvited and unwanted"

"Such brash words, when I am just merely trying to say thank you for taking care of my sister"

Ichigo shifted and directed his gun towards Byakuya "Your sister died more than two decades ago. You have no sister" Whether he was saying the words for Byakuya's benefit or his, he does not now. But He was actually hoping to hear that he was right in his statement. Fucking shit Byakuya, just agree with me!

"Rukia is a Kuchiki."

"No!" Denial, scorchingly voiced out. Four simple words, yet it felt like a boulder was dropped into his chest. His body tremble, weakening his resolve, with the weight of the his enemy's. words Ichigo could not think straight. There was just no way Rukia could have deliberately set him up. No. He would not believe it. Could not believe it.

"What do you say, shall we do it the right way?" Byakuya asked as he dropped his gun and took out his sword. "Allow me to show you my gratitude by giving you a proper death. A gunshot through the head is such an uncouth way to die."

Honed reflexes had Ichigo parrying Byakuya's attack. His mind however, was a mumble of questions. Rukia... how could that be? A part of his mind can see the underlying truth in Ulquiorra's and Byakuya's words. It was just too much of a coincidence if you put it in that way. But there was also a part of him that just would not accept it. His heart would not let him accept it. It just can't be true.

Renji drove like crazy towards the cottage. The little dots on the radar screen was getting closer and closer to the cottage. He pressed down on the gas pedal, his hands steady on the steering wheel, belaying the frantic beating of his heart. Even with all the techie gadgets and system upgrades Urahara made in this car, he knew that there was no way he could get to Ichigo in time.

He knew Ichigo well enough to know that a small group of enemy will never bog him down. But for Ichigo to take care of almost the entire army of the SS, that was another story altogether.

"Dammit!"

"You'd better be alright when I get there Ichigo!"

Kaien kept his eyes on the curving road ahead. But his mind was abuzz with questions and conclusions which were surprisingly creating a muddled and heavy feeling of anxiety in him. So many people could be affected, lives would be ruined, just for the sake of power. Power that he knows have already corrupted numerous individuals.

Ichigo. He wasn't as stupid as his sister believed him to be. He knew who Ichigo is. In fact , he knew a great deal about the brash younger male. Things and details that Aizen would give his own soul for. Scratch that, Aizen has no soul. But he knew he would give a generous gift to know that things he knows about the Gotei's top agent. Back then when the threat of the young man who was purportedly to be the one to save the world and crush the society's very existence sprung up, Aizen has ordered Byakuya to gather data about Ichigo. At that time, he was just glad that the order was given to Byakuya instead of him. He never ever planned to betray someone whom he considers a friend.

A friend, yes, deep inside him, he have always considered Ichigo as a friend. It didn't matter that he had known him for only a few years at the uni. But he has never met another guy who was more honest and principled , unfazed by the things around him. Not to mention that he was also a brash, dense and bumbling idiot, but his heart is pure. Ichigo has always fought for and stood up for what he believes is right. Which is one of the things that has esteemed Ichigo to him.

He also knew that whatever Ichigo was, he was not stupid. He may act like a moron at times, but he has a perfectly functioning mass of tissue sitting between his ears. He knew that Ichigo knows who and what exactly he is.

Kaien's hands tightened on the wheel as he recounted the events in the morn. Questions and it's implications were running amok in his brain. It does not help that Rukia was a mass of nerves and is emitting an aura of despair. What the fuck really happened between the two? Ichigo could be battling some of the best men from the Society at the very moment.

Finally, after careful deliberation within himself, Kaien instead went ahead and trusted his gut instincs. After making sure that they were not being followed, Kaien slowed the car and turned right to a narrow dirt road with that led to a secluded picnic area. Whatever the hell happened, he intends to find out.

He loosened his seatbelt and faced the still quiet Rukia. Her eyes, though open, was not seeing the scenery outside. Her mind is preoccupied with, if his idea is correct, the orange haired Ichigo. Gently taking her small hands into his own he tugged on it a little to catch her attention. "Rukia, honey, please look at me"

As if noticing where they are for the first time, Rukia sat up straight and looked around. Slowly her eyes travelled to the warmth in her hand while, her gaze travelling up to his arms. Kaien saw her eyes widen in surprise when their eyes met, as if she has just awakened from slumber. "Where are we?"

He gently rubbed his thumb at the back of her hand, an action intended to sooth her. He knew he had to tread gently on the topic that he was about to divulge to her. There was no easy way to tell her about things such as who she really is and her part in the grand scheme of the society.

"Rukia, you remember the story that Byakuya used to tell you? About a secret council of men who works behind the scenes to create balance in the world?"

Rukia looked at Kaien in confusion. Shrugging her head "Kaien, I really am not in the mood for..."

Kaien pressed his thumb at Rukias lips, his eyes pleading "Just humour me this once, please Rukia"

He saw her nod, though it was apparent from her expression that she was still confused with his actions. "Remember in the story that there was another council, one that was fighting for equality. That these two opposing groups have been fighting against each others beliefs and principles."

"Kaien, I really don't..." she felt him tighten his hold an her hand, his eyes serious, asking her to listen. "Yes, I remember it."

"What would you say if I told you that the story is true?" He tightened his hold, his grasp preventing her from pulling her hand out of his. Disbelief stamped in her actions, her eyes narrowing in ire. "It is true Rukia, that was not merely a story, what Byakuya has told you in form of stories, were in fact the actual truth."

Rukia closed her eyes. She has no idea why Kaien was adamant to relieve that childhood story that Byakuya used to bring into play as her bedtime story. She could feel how tense Kaien was, but she still could not grasp the importance of t to their current situation. Sighing, she gently cupped his cheeks and looked at him straight in the eyes. "Kaien, I know the story, but can we talk about it some other time? For now, can we please just go home? Please?" The gnawing ache and sucking void in her chest was still there. In her mind, the events of the morning was replaying over and over in her mind. She was tired, physically, mentally and emotionally. She just could not think straight at this time. The Kuchiki pise and pride, after years of being drilled into her was finally of use. That was the only thing keeping her from crumbling down and drowning in pain and anguish.

"What if I tell you that Byakuya is part of that secret council of men?" There was an edge in Kaiens voice that had Rukia's nerves on the edge. She still could not understand why Kaien is insisting to talk about this right now, but she can hear the anxiety in his voice.

Kaien knew he now had Rukia's attention. He took hold of both her hands and squeezed them gently. "The Kuchiki's is one of the fore founders of the secret council of men. And your brother, being the heir to the Kuchiki family, he inherited the responsibility of being a council member"

Rukia shook her head and smiled at Kaien. "You don't have to defend nii-sama to me Kaien. I am not angry anymore. I am more hurt than angry at him. But you don't have to worry about it. I plan to talk to him once we get back"

"You misunderstand my intentions Rukia" He let go of her hands and ran it in through his hair. "Remember in the story, the two opposing council of men were arch enemies. Each trying to oust and destroy the other.

"Look Kaien, I'm tired. I want to go home. Whatever you want to say about the story, we can talk about it some other time. Just take me home ok?"

Kaien held her by the shoulder and faced her to him. His eyes were glinting with fury, that Rukia instinctually flinched. "That story, has everything to do with the situation that we are in right now Rukia!"

Getting a hold of himself, Kaien loosened his hold on her shoulders and gently massaged it. He held her chin within his thumb and forefinger and looked directly in her confused eyes. "I will not ask what happened between you and Ichigo" He felt her try to shake her head loose of his hold, her eyes wide reflecting so many emotions that Kaien ached with her. "Don't hide yourself from me Rukia. Please"

"I can't talk about it right now, please Kaien, I...I just... not now..."

He saw the tears in her eyes, and he felt her pain. Her eyes were closed, but the tears which she had tried to hold in silenty trickled down her smooth cheeks. Gently cupping her face in both his hands, he wiped his thumbs at her cheek, drying her tears. "Rukia, I wish I can spare you this pain. But there are other factors to consider. There are lives at stake. The situation is bigger and more complex than what you can imagine "

Oh Gods, he was hurting her. And he was going to hurt her more with what he was going to say next. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he looked solemnly at her liquid violet eyes "Rukia, Ichigo, he..." he closed his eyes. He could not bear to see her reaction to what he would tell her next. "Ichigo is from the opposing council. Byakuya considers him as an enemy"

Kaien's words was like a broken record that kept repeating in her head. The meaning of his words were not lost on her. She clasped her hands together in her lap, an attempt to stop them from shaking. Just when she thought everything about her life has reached rock bottom, life throws this one on her. Pain was ripping her chest apart. Every breath she took creates a stabbing pain in her throat. Her pulses were jumping erratically, her heart pounding in her chest. It was just too much to bear.

Everything that she thought she knew, the very essence of her being , who her family is. Of who and what she is has just been yanked out from under her feet. She thought her brother loved her, but he had disappointed her. She thought Ichigo loved her. Boy, was that a real joke! She was the joke. Bitter bile rose to her throat at the thought of Ichigo's duplicity.

Kaien gathered her in his arms, his hands rubbing down her back, offering comfort, a solace from the storm of emotions raging within her. He was offering her strength, a shoulder she can rely on.

With a deep shaky breath, she tried to get a hold of herself. Every nerve in her body was crying out of tension. Her mind is just so confused. Nothing makes sense. Her heart felt like locked in a tight vise grip, slowly squeezing out all the emotions inside of her. Her body felt battered and bruised. Each word that Kaien uttered was like a punch to her gut, and a whip stinging her heart.

But one thought was prevalent in her mind. Much as Ichigo hurt her. She has no desire to see him hurt. Maybe she was a martyr, a masochist. But Ichigo, she would not wish for him to get hurt. Specially by her brother.

Rukia gripped Kaiens shirt "Please Kaien, don't tell nii-sama about Ichigo." Her eyes were pleading. Begging him to agree to her plea. She knew what Byakuya would do once he finds out where and with whom she spent the past few months with.

Kaien could not speak. He wanted to just agree with her. He was willing to do anything to alleviate her suffering. But he could not lie to her either. Not now at least.

"No!" Rukia cried out. Kaien need not say anything the guilt in his eyes confirmed her fears. Fear gripped her heart. "Where is he? Dammit Kaien, where is nii san right now?"

"He is probably with Ichigo right now"

For a moment, Rukia almost forgot how to breathe.

**A/N:**

**Hmmm... sorry for making you guys wait for this chap again... major writers block... had 4/5ths of this chap finished months ago, but i was having problem with the last scene and dialogue between kaien and rukia. I still am not satisfied with this one, but believe me when i saw this was the best one from all the other 9 crappy ones i have written. Guess i still have not gotten past the blockage yet **

**Please review... it gives me the motivation to type up words even if the storyline still eludes me.**

**Hate it? Review and tell me.**

**Like it? Review please!**

**Just review and tell me guys what you think.**

**xoxo**


End file.
